


surrender to your peace

by honeysigh



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Consensual Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Sexual Tension, chapter 4 is extra!, eventual polyamory, the fic is technically done at chapter 3, vampire!beomgyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysigh/pseuds/honeysigh
Summary: There's something to be said about having to tell your boyfriend that he's simplytoo fucking nicefor taking in a cute but mildly terrifying fledgling vampire. (Or, Soobin decides to nurse a questionable vampire back to health. Beomgyu—unfortunately—is also hot as hell, and Yeonjun's getting tired.)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 56
Kudos: 343





	1. snake bite

**Author's Note:**

> a friend said "if you can't shut up about fledgling vampire beomgyu why don't you just write it," and i've been stewing over this for a month now.
> 
> this fic is, like, 3/4ths of the way done already—i just decided to post it in chapters because 1: i'm sick of it, and 2: it's gonna be like 17k overall and i don't want that all in a one-shot. 
> 
> heed the tags, please! all blood drinking is consensual and nothing is graphically described. and the last chapter will likely just be polyamory pwp (this fic _is_ endgame yeonbingyu), so if you're averse to that, this fic is three chapters and not four. enjoy!

When Yeonjun picks up the phone to answer Soobin's call and is graced with the sound of sharp, panicked gasps, his _fight or run straight home_ instincts kick in immediately. “Soobin?” He asks worriedly, trying to control his own harsh breaths as he stands under the fluorescent lighting of the practice room just off of their university campus, heart still thundering in his chest from the choreography he’s been learning. “Babe, are you okay? Talk to me.”

A pause, and then—“No, no, I'm fine,” Soobin breathes, laughing nervously. “Just—wait, give me a second, I just called you right away in case.”

“In case what?” Yeonjun asks confusedly.

“Gimme one second,” Soobin says, and then it's mostly silent on the other end. Already Yeonjun feels adrenaline spiking through his veins, aided by his post-dance workout energy, and he runs a hand through his hair as he jogs over to his backpack, listening intently all the while.

It's deathly silent for a few long, agonizing moments. Then he hears a thump of something heavy falling in their apartment, and a grunt, and a strained, distant, “C'mon, just a little more,” from Soobin before the noises stop again altogether.

“Soobinie?” Yeonjun calls, anxiety prickling underneath his skin and making his stomach swoop as the receiver stays quiet, before—

“I'm here, hyung,” Soobin breathes, and Yeonjun groans in relief. “I'm sorry for worrying you. I just—again, wanted you around just in case.”

Soobin's voice is still shaking. Yeonjun scowls at himself through the mirror. “Okay, what on earth happened, Soobin? Did you fucking kill someone? I swear to god, if you killed someone—”

“Of course not!” Soobin exclaims. “It's just that—um—I... might have... um...”

“Spit it out,” Yeonjun hisses as he slings his backpack over his shoulder, grabbing his sweater. “C'mon, babe, we don't have all night.”

Soobin sighs. “I may or may not have accidentally—wait, not accidental, sorry, saying that is just force of habit—”

“If you don't get to the point,” Yeonjun nearly growls, “I think I'll do something not good.”

“Please don't do something not good,” Soobin pleads immediately. “Hyung, there's a vampire in our living room.”

Yeonjun pauses, his heart nearly stopping as he attempts to process this. “Wait, what?”

“A vampire,” Soobin repeats. “In our living room. Listen, he was—when I got in the elevator after coming home from class he was there, completely passed out on the ground, and he had blood on his hands and mouth so I got worried, and he definitely wasn't there for long before I came, but I couldn't just leave him there, you know, so I—”

“Oh my god, Soobin,” Yeonjun says with a frown, “slow the fuck down and _breathe_ , baby. I'm confused. You're saying there was a vampire lying, completely passed out, in the _elevator_ and no one noticed?”

“Yeah, I literally thought I was dreaming,” Soobin says. “But he definitely wasn't in there for long, so it must've been a coincidence. Either way, I—I couldn't just leave him there.” Here, his voice drops to a whisper. “I think he was either trying to feed or couldn't find any supply, hence the blood around his mouth.”

He sounds hesitant, like he's waiting for Yeonjun to give him a stronger reaction, and that's when it hits Yeonjun that his boyfriend is currently home alone with a vampire—and a hungry one, according to Soobin, as _passed-out_ as he may be.

“I'm heading home right fucking now,” he says stiffly.

“Okay,” Soobin squeaks.

“Keep an eye on the vampire,” he says lowly as he leaves the practice room and jogs down the hall, trying to get out as fast as possible. “I doubt it, but is he awake right now?”

“No, still knocked out,” Soobin says. “He's lying on the couch and I'm in the kitchen watching him. I checked his vitals already and they were fine, just slowed down for obvious reasons, but his—”

“Soobin, I'm gonna be completely honest with you,” Yeonjun says, gritting his teeth as he speedwalks down the sidewalk. The bitter chill of wintertime in the evening is harsh, wind whipping against his bare arms as he tries to handle holding his phone and throwing his sweater on at the same time. “I don't think I really give a shit about the guy's vitals. I'm worried about _you_.”

“I can take care of myself just fine?” Soobin says, clearly affronted. “I wouldn't have brought him in if I weren't worried for his life, hyung. How close are you?”

“Not too far, you’re lucky the studio’s close to our apartment,” Yeonjun answers distractedly as he checks both sides of the crosswalk and then makes a run for it, ignoring the shocked gasps of the people patiently waiting for the signal. “Have you checked if Taehyun and Kai are home?”

“Yeah,” Soobin says with a sigh. “They’re both out, but I saw Kai earlier for his feeding. Haven’t tried calling them yet because you were my first priority.”

“I’m flattered,” Yeonjun mutters dryly as he makes the last turn and jogs up to the entrance of the apartment complex.

Soobin stays silent as Yeonjun steps in and makes his way to the elevator as quickly as possible. There’s no blood—nothing to indicate that the vampire might have been in it in the first place. The circumstances are mysterious enough to make him curious, but ultimately his worry for his boyfriend wins out as he bursts out of the elevator and speedwalks down to their door, punching the code in and then throwing the door open to—

He doesn’t know what he expected to see, but his heart still drops into his stomach.

“What the fucking shit,” he hisses as he shuts the door and kicks his shoes off. Not because the vampire is _there_ —though the sight of someone foreign in his apartment isn’t exactly pleasant—but because said vampire is currently sitting up and stretching casually, legs crossed on the couch. “What the hell are you doing awake?”

The vampire blinks at him, smacking his lips together. The only lights on are in the kitchen, yet his fangs almost glint, fully elongated and pressing against his bottom lip. “Um, who are you?”

“Wh—” Yeonjun scowls. “Who the fuck are _you?_ And where’s my boyfriend? I swear, if you fucking ate my boyfriend—”

“Junnie!” Soobin exclaims as he pokes his head out of the kitchen, eyes bright. When they settle on the vampire, his mouth forms a little ‘o’ shape as he says, “Oh, you’re awake! That was fast.”

“How on _earth_ are you being so casual about this?” Yeonjun says, crossing his arms.

“I have so many questions right now,” the vampire says, clearly bewildered.

“Well,” Yeonjun says, narrowing his eyes, “I have questions for _you_ too. For one, what the fuck were you doing in the elevator of a random apartment complex completely passed out?”

The vampire’s eyes widen as he looks around, clearly still trying to understand where he is. The weak part of Yeonjun wants to feel bad for him, but he’s still nervous and covers it up with a frown as the vampire says, “W-wait—where am I? Where’s Jeongin? Who are you guys?” There’s a frightened look in his eyes as he says, “You guys aren’t going to turn me in, r-right?”

Yeonjun blinks up at Soobin blankly, and his boyfriend steps into action. “Don’t worry,” he says soothingly, hanging back near the kitchen entrance when the vampire squares his shoulders defensively. “We’re not going to hurt you or turn you in. You’re in an apartment complex in Hongdae. I found you in the elevator. Who’s Jeongin?”

“In an elevator?” The vampire blinks confusedly, looking objectively adorable as he pushes his dark hair out of his eyes. “I—last I checked, I was waiting to talk to someone in the front. Jeongin’s my friend, he lives on the second floor.” He looks around again, clearly still trying to regain his bearings. “You guys aren’t going to hurt me?”

“Of course not,” Soobin says softly, glaring at Yeonjun when he sneers and rolls his eyes. The glare switches into a sweet smile when the vampire blinks at him owlishly, playing with the edges of his sleeves. “No one’s going to hurt you, I promise. We’re just trying to figure out why you were there. Can you tell us your name?”

The vampire’s brows furrow together. “Beomgyu,” he says hesitantly after a moment, as if unsure if he should be giving out this information. “Choi Beomgyu. I’m, um, nineteen years old.”

“I see,” Soobin says, nodding slowly. “Newly turned, I’m assuming?”

“Is it obvious?” Beomgyu laughs nervously. “I am. Uh. Unless, I’ve, like, been asleep for the past three years or something.”

“I doubt it,” Soobin snorts. “You were… warm when I found you. Which was weird, because you’re a vampire. Either way, it didn’t seem like you were there for any long period of time.” He pauses, hands up in the air and palms facing outward. “Is it okay if I come closer? I just want to check on you, make sure you won’t pass out again.”

The vampire looks a little like a cornered animal, eyes wide and frightened as he looks between Soobin and Yeonjun quickly. After a moment, he nods silently, eyes on Soobin as he starts stepping closer slowly, slowly.

A part of Yeonjun wants to snort at the ridiculousness of it all—the vampire, scared and shaking like a leaf in the wind on their couch as the human approaches him with all the naturally placating nature of some confident, trained animal rescuer. But the realistic part of Yeonjun knows that Beomgyu has every right to be terrified, even if it’s _him_ in their apartment.

Soobin settles down next to Beomgyu on the couch. Yeonjun stiffens, the protective urge to yank his boyfriend into his arms nearly taking over at the way Beomgyu continues staring silently, curiosity mingling in with how scared he seems. “Can you open your mouth for me?” Soobin asks, and Beomgyu does as he’s told, tipping his head back when Soobin lifts a finger to his chin. 

“Do your fangs hurt?” He asks.

“Kinda,” Beomgyu says, fidgeting with the edges of his sleeves again. “They’re feeling better, but, um. It’s hard to sheath them.”

“I’m sure,” Soobin hums. “We’ve had a lot of newly turned documented vampires come into the hospital complaining about the teething bit. Do you recall them hurting while you were waiting to talk to someone downstairs?”

“Sort of,” Beomgyu mumbles. “...I don’t really remember much.”

He sounds pained, clearly frustrated at the situation he’s in, and Yeonjun sighs. “We’ll figure that out later,” he cuts in. “Soobin, he’s doing fine? We won’t have a dead vampire on our hands?”

Beomgyu flinches and his boyfriend gives him a disapproving frown. “Don’t be so blunt,” he sighs. “Beomgyu, you’ll be okay. Your heart is as still as it’ll ever be. Do you have a cell phone or any number you call? Oh! We can try to find your friend?”

“No phone,” Beomgyu says, shaking his head. “But yeah, Jeongin should be—he should be down— _f-fuck_.”

Out of nowhere, the vampire doubles over with a groan, a hand clutching his side as the other grips the edge of the couch. Soobin’s eyes widen as he wraps an arm around Beomgyu’s shoulders, and even Yeonjun feels compelled to walk the few steps it takes to get to the couch, dropping his bag to the floor as he hisses, “What the fuck is happening?”

“I don’t know!” Soobin whispers right back, even as Beomgyu sits back up slowly, still curled in on himself and holding his side. There’s a trickle of blood running down the corner of his lips, quickly reaching his chin.

And his eyes—Yeonjun jerks back at the stark sight of red, so rich in color that his eyes seem to be glowing. Even Soobin looks a little wary, lips pursed in a grim, knowing expression.

“I-I haven’t…” Beomgyu breaks off again in a pained moan, convulsing slightly as he jerks up into a sitting position again. “I haven’t fed in a while.”

“He’s hungry,” Soobin sighs. “This must be why you passed out in the elevator. Give me one second.”

And then he looks up at Yeonjun with a disconcerting mixture of pleading and resolute firmly planted on his face, and Yeonjun blinks.

“What?” He asks.

“Hyung,” Soobin says expectantly.

“I think I’m dying,” Beomgyu wheezes.

Yeonjun looks between him and the vampire, currently leaning on Soobin’s shoulder for support and listlessly staring off into the coffee table with his red, red eyes. His mouth drops open when he realizes what his boyfriend is implying.

“You’re fucking joking,” he hisses. “This must be April Fool’s. What the _fuck_ , Soobin?”

“It’s May, first of all,” Soobin says patiently even as his eyes harden. “Hyung, I don’t think you understand. This boy is going to be in _pain_ if he doesn’t feed soon.”

Yeonjun sputters. “You’re a nursing major! Surely you have blood bags somewhere?”

“That would be theft,” his boyfriend says with a sigh. “Believe me, I wish we were allowed to bring blood bags home, but we can’t. And before you ask,” he says, raising an eyebrow when Yeonjun opens his mouth to continue arguing, “I can’t do it, hyung. Kai already fed from me earlier today.”

Yeonjun clamps his mouth shut, trying to stem the guilt he feels at how willing he’d be to let Soobin do it for him. It’s just—he’s never _done_ this. He hasn’t signed up to be a vampire donor, nor has he ever gotten himself into a situation like this—Kai was an anomaly, and he had both Taehyun and Soobin to keep him safe. But as he looks at the vampire, shaking as he squeezes his eyes shut, nostrils flaring like he can _smell_ blood nearby, he knows he can’t just step back and do nothing.

Soobin is still staring at him, patient and watchful. Yeonjun doesn’t miss the first traces of disappointment in his eyes and grits his teeth. “Fine,” he spits out, looking away when Soobin brightens immediately. “He can feed from me.”

“Beomgyu, do you hear that?” Soobin says softly, and Beomgyu lets out a little noise as he turns his face to Yeonjun slowly.

“I—you’re r-really okay with this?” Beomgyu says, voice small. His gaze is faraway, eyes unfocused, and Yeonjun feels bad.

“Yes,” he says darkly. “I’m fine with it. We can’t have you dying on us, or… however vampires work, I don’t care. _Wrist_ ,” he snaps when he catches Beomgyu zeroing in on his neck. Immediately, Beomgyu looks down guiltily, and Yeonjun silently reprimands himself for being so harsh. “Sorry,” he mutters.

“‘S okay,” Beomgyu slurs. Behind him, Soobin pinches the bridge of his nose, and Yeonjun resists the urge to scowl. “C-can I come closer?”

“Go ahead,” Yeonjun says as soothingly as possible, trying to keep the gruffness out of his voice.

Soobin stands, running a hand through his hair. “I’m going to get some orange juice and food,” he says. “You’ll be tired afterwards.”

 _Don’t go_ , a part of him screams, but he tampers the coward down in favor of nodding grimly as he offers his wrist to the vampire, who hones in it, nostrils flaring again. His hands are startlingly cold as he wraps his shaking fingers around his forearm, looking up at him again as if for permission. His eyes are wide, dark, weirdly _hypnotizing_ , and Yeonjun’s mouth goes dry as he looks at the boy’s fangs, long and sharp. Waiting.

“Come on,” he says, internally grimacing at how breathless he sounds already. “I’m giving you permission.”

Beomgyu makes a low noise at the back of his throat that Yeonjun swears he can feel in his chest. In the dim light of the living room, Yeonjun watches with rapt attention as he lifts his wrist up to his mouth, eyes fluttering shut as his fangs prick the soft skin before they sink in.

Yeonjun wants to flinch. His first instinct is to jerk away, yank his arm back even though that would likely be detrimental to everyone involved. But Beomgyu’s grip on his arm tightens as if he senses the tremors going through him. It’s like a vice grip, and Yeonjun remembers that vampires are _always_ deceptively strong, whether or not they’re hungry or well-fed. 

As it is, it barely hurts past a spark of pain that fades away almost immediately as the vampire’s venom immediately soothes any pain. Yeonjun stares at the way Beomgyu’s mouth clamps down around the twin pinpricks he’s created with his fangs even as his mind goes foggy, and he grits his teeth against what he knows is coming but—

“Fuck,” he gasps as the thrum of ecstasy hits him like a brick truck. It’s everything he’s read in books and seen in forums and _more_ , so overwhelmingly sudden that he almost feels nauseous. As if completely aware, Beomgyu shifts closer to him, suckles a little harder, and Yeonjun finds himself whimpering at how good it aches.

He’s already dizzy. Something at the back of his mind, the piece of him with common sense, screams at him through the haze to slow down and tell Beomgyu to stop, but the arousal settles itself in his core way too quickly, and before he knows it Beomgyu is settled in his lap, Yeonjun’s back against the cushions. He’s holding Yeonjun’s wrist up to his mouth and staring at him with those _red_ eyes, hyper focused on Yeonjun’s every gasp and little embarrassing noise. They’re pressed so close together that every part of Yeonjun feels set alight. _How much time has passed?_ He can’t even remember, shaking and panting as sweat drips down his chin.

He could stay like this for hours, some delusional part of him thinks absentmindedly. Beomgyu’s legs cage his own in, and he leans closer, letting out a muffled, pleased groan against his wrist, which is—starting to hurt again. Yeonjun squeezes his eyes shut and tries to breathe—

“ _Hyung._ ”

Soobin’s voice is like a bucket of ice-cold water haphazardly thrown at him, and suddenly his whole arm burns. He sits there, dazed and panting, and a weight lifts off him—Beomgyu, getting off his lap and settling next to him guiltily. Soobin holds his wrist gingerly as he bends over, resting a hand on his cheek. “Took a little too much there,” Yeonjun thinks he hears him murmur to Beomgyu, who makes a guilty noise in response.

Through the exhaustion, Yeonjun still feels that near-painful thrum of arousal. He opens his mouth to speak and finds his mouth filled with cotton, so dry that his throat hurts with every breath. His vision is blurry when he opens his eyes slowly, and he finds everything going dark so quickly he can’t even think to say anything before he goes out like a light.

**☾☾☾**

In hindsight, Yeonjun probably should've seen this coming.

What with the recent news stories and headlines mainly being centered around the sudden influx of vampire turnings going on in Seoul and other Asian capitals, and the general movement of existing covens from the countryside to the city, they should've expected to run into a newly turned vampire at some point. The way they live just off of a university campus near Hongdae, meaning their area is jam-packed with people at all times, most certainly doesn't help. But Yeonjun had shoved away the thought of coming face-to-face with an uncontrolled, undocumented vampire in favor of focusing on the upcoming finals season, so in all seriousness, his shock is baseless.

Combine the possibility of said vampires becoming hurt due to being so vulnerable with the way Yeonjun's sweet, loving boyfriend just happens to be a nursing major, and they get the answer to this unfortunate equation pretty easily.

This doesn't stop him from being more than a little mad, though.

“You _literally_ could've just called the ambulance,” he hisses to Soobin. “Like, c'mon. Not only is this naive in general, but you _know_ it's also really dangerous. Especially with the fact that I wasn't there, and you were home alone.” He runs his free hand through his hair and sighs harshly as he says, “That could've totally been an ambush of some kind. Actually, this could _still_ be an ambush, we're not even sure yet—”

“Baby,” Soobin says, voice calm and steady, “I need you to relax.”

“Don't tell me to relax when I'm just trying to look out for you!” Yeonjun whisper-yells, trying his best to stay mindful of the now-peacefully-sleeping vampire on the couch.

Soobin purses his lips and looks away. “Okay, fine. Can you at least stop moving so I can properly patch this up for you, hyung?”

Yeonjun scowls but stays still for his boyfriend, who breathes a small sigh of relief as he grabs the antiseptic and alcohol, dabbing it on his wrist and humming quietly as he cleans the wound.

Okay, _wound_ is too strong of a word, Yeonjun knows. The vampire— _Beomgyu_ , he reminds himself—had licked over the bite after Yeonjun had passed out, according to Soobin, and the bite mark mostly closed up on it’s own. There’s still a trickle of blood leaking out, though. Soobin informs him of the apparent fact that baby vampires don’t fully develop that skill from the get-go.

And as for the Other Thing—Yeonjun flushes like some inexperienced virgin at the thought of how weirdly _good_ it had felt, to the point where it overwhelmed his instincts to pull away. “That’s the purpose of it,” Soobin explains when Yeonjun tentatively asks. “It’s supposed to overwhelm you. It’s telling your body to relax at the same time as well—it’s just activating your dopamine and oxytocin while it’s at it.”

“Oxy-what?” Yeonjun asks blankly.

Soobin giggles as he presses a bright pink band-aid to Yeonjun’s wrist. He’s pretty sure that’s unnecessary but he’ll take all the pampering he can get. “The sexy hormone, hyung.”

Yeonjun sniffs haughtily. “I knew that,” he says, and Soobin rolls his eyes. “Okay, but is it the same feeling you get when Kai feeds from you?”

“Oh my god, ew, no,” Soobin says, wrinkling his nose. “With how regularly he feeds from both me and Taehyun, I doubt that would go well. Documented vampires have suppressant medications—it doesn’t alter or negatively affect their health and behaviors, save for maybe making them drowsier than usual after feeding periods. Instead, it’s limiting the amount of venom their saliva produces so that, if they feed, their donor will be more high-alert and receptive. If you’ve gotten the ecstasy rush before, it’s likely you’ll feel the effects during multiple feedings, especially if you’re dealing with the same vampire, because your body’s already—” He breaks off abruptly and gives Yeonjun a deadpan look. “You’re zoning out again, babe.”

“I was _not_ zoning out,” Yeonjun denies. “Keep talking dirty to me. I love when you’re in sexy nurse mode.”

“What the— _hyung_ ,” Soobin sighs, dragging a hand over his face, and Yeonjun snickers. “I thought I told you to stop calling it _sexy nurse mode_. I’m trying to explain why Beomgyu feeding from you turned you on, please take this a little more seriously?”

Yeonjun squeaks, feeling his cheeks heat again. “Hey! I wasn’t—”

“No, let’s establish this now,” Soobin cuts in with a fond smile. “You were definitely turned on. It’s not like it was your fault, though.” Then his smile turns mischievous. “Plus, he’s kinda cute, isn’t he?”

“Shut up,” Yeonjun groans. Soobin laughs. His boyfriend objectively isn’t wrong, though—even in the dim lighting, Beomgyu is all wide, innocent eyes, full lips and a lithe frame that Yeonjun still can’t get out of his mind, the phantom feeling of the vampire on his lap still firmly in place.

Evidently Soobin doesn’t seem to care that his boyfriend is blushing over another guy—he seems more curious than anything as he watches Beomgyu sleep, his mop of black hair the only thing they can see from where he’s turned away from them. “What are we gonna do with him, hyung?”

“Well, he’s not staying here, for one,” Yeonjun says immediately. “We need to find his friend. Jeongin was his name?”

“Yeah,” Soobin affirms. “Except we have no idea if a Jeongin lives in our apartment complex. He could be in a completely different area, who knows? I mean, maybe Taehyun and Kai might know who and where he is, but still...”

Yeonjun sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as he contemplates their options. They could go ahead and start looking for the friend Beomgyu mentioned—if the friend even existed. They could contact Taehyun and Kai, though the thought of letting anyone know about a rogue vampire in their apartment leaves a sour taste in Yeonjun’s mouth, if they haven’t already gotten caught by the cameras. Or they could just—

“I mean,” Soobin says tentatively, like he doesn’t know how Yeonjun will react to this. “We could just… you know. For now.”

“I knew you would say that,” Yeonjun groans. “ _Soobin_ , be realistic here.”

“I’m being perfectly realistic!” Soobin protests with a frown. “Hyung, listen. We can’t turn him in for sure, because he’s definitely an undocumented vampire and that might be dangerous for him. We can’t bring him back to his friend until we _find_ said friend, and I need to make sure he’s as stable as he can be, health-wise. _Logically_ —”

“Don’t talk about logic here,” Yeonjun interjects, shaking his head. “Baby, listen to yourself. I get what you mean, but who knows what this guy might do? Who knows what he wants from us? And if he’s as inexperienced of a vampire as you say he is, he could totally do something dangerous.”

Soobin bites his lip, looking contemplative. “One of us can bring him around places if we both aren’t home.”

“You’re seriously joking right now,” Yeonjun mutters.

Soobin gives him a deadpan look. “I’m not. Obviously, I’m not bringing him to the hospital, but on errands or during classes—who’ll notice?”

“ _Everyone_ will notice,” Yeonjun says slowly. “Are you even listening to yourself right now? I can’t just bring him around to my classes. _Especially_ if he can’t keep his fangs sheathed.”

Soobin leans back and rubs his temples, clearly thinking too hard. When Yeonjun checks the clock and sees it’s nearly midnight, he internally groans. A part of him wants to shove this issue to the back of his mind and sleep for now, leaving this issue for Next Morning Yeonjun to deal with, but he knows they need to resolve this as much as possible now. 

“Listen,” Soobin says after a moment. “I know you don’t agree, but I think watching over him for now is the best option for everyone involved. I mean, what are you gonna do with him otherwise, hyung? Throw him back out?”

He says this with the classic puppy eyes he gives Yeonjun as soon as they get into any kind of argument. It’s deceptively adorable, even in context of what they’re arguing over, and he pointedly stares at the table next to him. “I wouldn’t _throw him back out_ ,” he grits out. “I’m not a horrible person, Soobin.”

“You’re not really offering another option to this whole problem, though,” Soobin points out, tone patient and honest.

Yeonjun ignores the sour taste in his mouth as he glances back up at Soobin, who stares at him with a carefully raised brow. “I can’t believe I’m dating the nicest boy in the world,” he deadpans, and Soobin breaks into a smile.

“Just say I’ve won this one,” he says eagerly. “You’ll let him stay for now? I promise we’ll work it out, hyung.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Yeonjun spits out, sighing when Soobin giggles excitedly and leans forward to take his hands in his own. “Don’t turn into a sap now, asshole. I’m still mad at you.”

“Are you really?” Soobin smirks at his boyfriend even as he pulls him to his feet and drags him into a hug. Yeonjun tries not to let himself tuck his head into Soobin’s neck and fails miserably two seconds into the hug, inhaling his boyfriend’s scent and doing his best to let go of the stress of the situation. “Thank you though,” the taller boy murmurs, pressing a kiss to Yeonjun’s hair. “I love you so much. I’ll try to make this as easy for you as possible.”

Yeonjun’s heart attempts to leave the confines of his ribcage, and he’s suddenly glad he can hide his face in his boyfriend’s neck. “Love you too,” he mutters.

“Mhm,” Soobin hums, pulling back and holding a hand to the back of Yeonjun’s neck just to lean down to press a sweet, slow kiss to his lips. Yeonjun doesn’t know why, but it’s like the weird anxious arousal he’d felt when Beomgyu was feeding from him is still lingering even past his black-out, because he finds himself holding onto Soobin’s shirt for dear life as Soobin licks into his mouth. Yeonjun can feel the way Soobin’s lips curl up in amusement at the little noise Yeonjun makes when he settles his other hand on Yeonjun’s waist, but he can’t find it in him to be annoyed over it.

“Now,” Soobin breathes as they pull apart, resting their foreheads against each other. “Wanna tell me just how good being fed from felt, hyung?”

**☾☾☾**

It’s ten in the morning when Soobin says, “So. Yeonjun and I have a loose plan of action, but we obviously want your input.”

They’re sitting at the dining room table, Soobin with a bowl of leftover kimchi and Yeonjun next to him with a protein shake. Beomgyu sits with nothing, his appetite thankfully sated. “Okay,” the vampire says, voice small and worried.

“Option one is for you to leave, of course,” Soobin explains. “Which, like. Go ahead, we aren’t stopping you. But I was sort of wondering… your feeding schedule definitely seems erratic, and I think it’d be better for you to stay here so I can monitor you while we look for your friend.”

Beomgyu tilts his head to the side, looking genuinely contemplative. Morning sunlight dapples itself out over the table and Beomgyu watches it flicker with the shade of the trees like he’s never seen the sun before. Vampires don’t shrivel up and die under the sun the way they used to—simply a form of immunity built up over time. But it’s still painfully uncomfortable for most, something Soobin informed him of only _after_ Yeonjun had opened the curtains in the living room and had to deal with Beomgyu abruptly rolling off the couch in an attempt to get away, hissing all the while.

“I mean,” the dark-haired boy says now. “Um, I-I could try calling Jeongin right now, right? I think I have his number.”

“Go for it,” Soobin encourages, unlocking his phone and sliding it across the table.

Yeonjun holds his cup up to his lips, playing with Soobin’s fingers under the table. Soobin casts him a sidelong glance, like _You’re being clingy again_. Yeonjun pouts his lips into a kissy face in response.

Judging by the way Beomgyu kept looking between the two of them with something disconcerted and careful in his eyes when they’d been grabbing breakfast, Yeonjun is fairly sure he was awake enough overnight to hear the way they fell into bed together. The thought leaves him more than a little flustered, but it’s probably too early to be thinking about it, anyway.

Three rings, then four, then five, and no one picks up. Beomgyu glares down at Soobin’s phone like it personally wronged him. When the call switches to voicemail, he sighs and records his message—“Hey, Innie,” he says, running a hand through his hair. “It’s Beomgyu. I, um… had some complications. I’m staying at an apartment complex in Hongdae with, uh…”

“Choi Soobin and Choi Yeonjun,” Soobin fills in, and Yeonjun sighs.

“You can’t just let him give our names away like that,” he mutters behind his cup as Beomgyu finishes his message off. “That’s risky.”

Soobin wrinkles his nose. “Hyung, you’re being a little too uptight about this. It’s _our names_.”

“What about your names?” Beomgyu asks innocently as he reaches across the table to hand Soobin’s phone back to him. He seems a little lighter now, like sending a message to his friend—if it even _was_ his friend, Yeonjun’s still wary—managed to settle his anxiety at least a little. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Soobin says with a beatific smile. “So, do you know what you’re gonna do?”

“Yeah,” Beomgyu says. He lifts a hand up his mouth, lips parting around his thumbnail before he seems to remember his unsheathed fangs. His hand falls back into his lap and he gives an embarrassed wince when Yeonjun snorts. “I-I think… it’d be best to stay here, but only if you guys are okay with it.” His lips twist into a worried frown. “I really don’t want to impose. I know you found me there and decided to help, and I _really_ appreciate it, and I’m willing to repay you, but I don’t think either of you would be okay with some random undocumented vampire taking up space in your apartment—”

“Beomgyu,” Soobin interjects, voice soft. “Don’t worry so hard over this.”

“No, don’t stop him,” Yeonjun drawls. “He’s absolutely right, and he should say it.”

Soobin gives Yeonjun a dirty look as Beomgyu says, “I’m sorry. This situation is super complicated and if you want me to leave I will, right now.”

Yeonjun sighs, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Despite his annoyance at the situation, he _does_ feel genuine sympathy for the vampire, who seems more and more skittish with every passing moment. “Listen,” he says. “Soobin and I agreed that this would be the best plan for everyone involved, okay? We’re fine with it—you’re not imposing on us. Don’t worry about it.”

Beomgyu looks between the two of them. “You’re… you’re sure about this?”

“Yeah, we are,” Yeonjun says. He jerks his thumb at his boyfriend. “It was all his idea, but I’m not really bothered by it. And honestly, you should feel lucky that he just happens to be so nice.”

“Yeonjun,” Soobin says in that admonishing tone he only ever uses when Yeonjun’s acting brattier than usual (a feat in and of itself). Then he turns to smile at Beomgyu, a sweet curve of his lips that makes the vampire relax immediately. “Do we have a deal, then? You’ll stay with us so I can monitor you, and we’ll see if your friend responds?”

“Sounds good,” Beomgyu confirms. “Just one more thing, though… um. Do you have a blood supply anywhere?”

“Blood bags, you mean?” Soobin asks. When Beomgyu nods hesitantly, Soobin gives him a bright smile. “Nope! Actually, I could ask around on Kai’s behalf, but we—or _me_ , at least—we’re your unofficial blood bags for now.”

Too bad Yeonjun had chosen then to take a sip of his protein shake just then, because he inhales it down the wrong pipe. Soobin slaps his back way harder than necessary while he doubles over and coughs. When he opens his eyes, blurry with tears, he swears he sees Beomgyu grinning with amusement. “Wait just _one_ second,” he rasps when he’s fairly certain he isn’t about to die. “Did you just say we’re his unofficial blood bags?”

“Absolutely,” Soobin says. He looks two seconds away from bursting into laughter too, and Yeonjun feels thoroughly humiliated. “See, hyung, this is what I mean when I say those protein shakes _aren’t_ good.”

“Shut up,” Yeonjun mutters under his breath. “Not the point.”

But Soobin’s staring at him with those imploring eyes again, even through his smile. It’s the kind of look that says, _Are you okay with this_ , because his boyfriend is simply too sweet. Yeonjun knows he’d take all the feeding responsibilities for both Beomgyu and Kai—even though Kai already has Taehyun—if he could.

The thing is, Soobin would run himself into the ground if it meant the people he loves are as comfortable as possible. If Yeonjun looked Soobin in the eye right now and told him he wouldn’t let Beomgyu near him, Soobin would nod with that determined look in his eyes and say _I’ll do it, don’t worry_. Which isn’t healthy in the slightest.

Plus… the thrum of arousal is still vivid in his mind. Maybe a little _too_ vivid, and the thought of letting Beomgyu feed from him again leaves him feeling more than a little curious.

“Fine,” he says, waving Soobin off when his boyfriend raises a worried eyebrow. “Yes, Beomgyu, I’ll be your designated blood bag.”

“Please don’t word it like that,” Beomgyu says with a wince.

Yeonjun just waggles his eyebrows.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Soobin says, rolling his eyes, “Beomgyu, you’re gonna be feeding from me next. We’ll just trade off, does that sound good? Meanwhile, you can stay here or join us whenever one of us has to run out on errands, okay? I’ll make sure you aren’t bored here.”

“ _Don’t_ give him my copy of Breath of the Wild or my Nintendo Switch,” Yeonjun hisses. “I haven’t finished yet.”

“I’m giving you Yeonjun’s copy of Breath of the Wild and his Nintendo Switch,” Soobin announces.

“Soobin!” Yeonjun whines, and Beomgyu laughs, clearly getting comfortable.

“That’s not the point of this,” Soobin says, even though he’s grinning, too. “Beomgyu, are you okay with this? If you aren’t, that’s totally fine. We’re just letting you know now that the option is there if you think you need a place to stay.”

Beomgyu looks between the two of them, conflicted even as he relaxes into his chair. “Um,” he starts, blinking rapidly as he thinks. “I-if it isn’t too much of a problem… having a place to stay for now would be really nice.”

Soobin claps his hands together, giving him a pleased grin. “Okay, sounds good!” 

It’s only after Beomgyu trails after Soobin into the kitchen as Soobin shows him where their essentials are that Yeonjun thinks about the obvious—“Does he really not have a place to stay?” He whispers to Soobin under his breath as soon as Beomgyu crashes, the light of the early afternoon making the vampire drowsy. “That seems unlikely.”

“That’s not our business,” Soobin says with a frown, and Yeonjun purses his lips. “Hyung, he’d tell us if he had somewhere safe to go. He seems like a bit of a loner to me. I don’t think he’s very keen on staying in places he doesn’t know well or owing people anything, as sweet as he seems. Let’s give him the benefit of the doubt for now, okay?”

“You’re so naive,” is all Yeonjun sighs. Soobin rolls his eyes and pulls Yeonjun for a kiss to the cheek, and Yeonjun curses himself for his weak resolve as he inches closer.

  
  



	2. three’s a crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said i’d update weekly but then i got impatient... don’t expect this from the last two chapters!! the polyamory negotations tag comes in a little, but will get delved into more next chapter.

So there’s Step One of Accidentally Acquiring a Baby Vampire. Really, Beomgyu adjusts strangely well to living with two complete strangers—he’s wary of Soobin and blatantly afraid of Yeonjun for exactly two days until Yeonjun begrudgingly hands him his Nintendo Switch and subsequent copy of Breath of the Wild.

Instantly afterwards, it’s like some switch gets flipped and Beomgyu goes from shy and withdrawn to some overly energetic puppy type. He flits around Yeonjun whenever he’s at home, curiously watching him work as though he’s never experienced human interaction. When Yeonjun voices this dryly, Beomgyu’s pouty for all of three seconds before he’s back to asking questions about his dance major.

“Is this kid from another century?” Yeonjun mutters to Soobin one morning as he throws his backpack over his shoulder. Beomgyu, slowly getting used to his instincts, looks up from the living room with a raised eyebrow and an affronted pout. “What the hell, did you hear that?”

“Vampires have amplified hearing,” Soobin explains with a smile curving his lips up as he opens the fridge. “Forgot to tell you about that.”

“Ya, I’m a 2001 baby!” Beomgyu calls. Yeonjun sighs.

But as easy as it is to let Beomgyu casually insert himself in their lives, the whole vampire bit still hangs over all of their heads. For one, finding Jeongin starts to feel like a futile mission. Upon asking Taehyun, the younger had told them he knew a guy named Yeosang (who Yeonjun knew too), who knew a guy named Changbin, who knew a guy named Hyunjin… who knew _a_ Jeongin, though whether or not said Jeongin was Beomgyu’s friend remains a mystery for now, since Taehyun hasn’t gotten back to them yet. And a Yang Jeongin doesn’t even _exist_ in their apartment complex, according to Soobin.

There’s also the unfortunate fact that Beomgyu is still a baby vampire. “Newly turned vampires need to feed a lot more than older vampires do,” Soobin explains. “Especially when they’re in our age range, you know? So, um.”

“And why,” Yeonjun says slowly, “did you refrain from telling me this _before_ I agreed to doing this shit?”

“Oops?” Soobin says sheepishly.

That doesn’t stop Yeonjun’s fascination with the art of feeding, of course. By the time Beomgyu gets antsy again, eyes darting between the two of them and fangs unabashedly pressing against the plush softness of his bottom lip, Soobin has deemed enough time has passed from the last time Kai’s fed from him to settle himself on the couch, a glass of orange juice on the coffee table. He tilts his head back, revealing the pale expanse of his throat. Beomgyu looks two seconds away from a nosebleed as he zeroes in on the sight.

“You could just give him your wrist again,” Yeonjun points out dryly.

“I could,” Soobin says, gaze focused on Beomgyu, who fidgets with the edge of his sleeves again. He looks like he’s vibrating out of sheer anticipation, standing there awkwardly, and Yeonjun’s heart is in his throat. “I think Beomgyu would like this better. Wouldn’t you?”

“Haha, _whaaat_ ,” Beomgyu chokes out, except his voice is five times deeper than it normally is. When Yeonjun snorts, he clears his throat. “U-um, I would. If you want. If you’re—if you’re comfortable, hyung.”

“Aw,” Soobin coos in that way he does at Yeonjun whenever he deems Yeonjun is acting like more of a bottom than usual. It’s some stupid fucking Pavlovian response—that’s what Yeonjun blames the swoop in his stomach for, the way the tension in the room suddenly becomes so thick he couldn’t cut it with a knife if he tried. “Of course I’m comfortable. “C’mere, why don’t we get you settled?”

Yeonjun crosses his legs. He’s watching from the other couch—giving Beomgyu and Soobin a wide berth and room to breathe. If this experience is anything like his, Yeonjun knows he’ll need to keep a careful eye on his boyfriend. Beomgyu steps towards Soobin haltingly, clearly unsure of which boundaries he could be crossing. But Soobin seems fully relaxed, likely used to doing this with Kai as he raises an eyebrow and beckons the younger boy closer.

Except without the suppressants in place, this _will_ be different, Yeonjun thinks to himself. By now, the memory of just how easily Beomgyu’s venom took over completely is a blur in his mind, but it makes him nervous, knowing they’re going to be repeating it again.

Beomgyu settles himself in Soobin’s lap, and Yeonjun watches on silently.

“You won’t be jealous?” Soobin had asked curiously the other night, after they’d brushed their teeth. “I mean, I wasn’t jealous when he fed from you, but… it’s still an act of intimacy, in a sense.”

“It’s also just the fact that he needs nourishment,” Yeonjun pointed out a matter-of-factly. “It’s nothing more than that to me.”

He’s not sure if he was being truthful, now. The way Beomgyu settles himself in Soobin’s lap gingerly, as if afraid to crush him despite being so light, sets something alight within him that he’s never even _felt_ before—and something in him tells him not to deal with it right now, choosing to focus on the way Beomgyu slides his hands up behind Soobin’s ears, tilting his head further back.

“This is okay…?” Beomgyu asks hoarsely.

“Of course,” Soobin says. Somehow, his voice doesn’t waver in the slightest as Beomgyu leans down a little further.

He holds eye contact with Yeonjun as Beomgyu sinks his teeth into his neck. His gaze is clear, focused even as he whimpers at the intrusion. Beomgyu’s eyes flutter shut as he sits more comfortably in Soobin’s lap, and Yeonjun watches as his grip on the back of Soobin’s head tightens, watches the way Soobin’s eyes go glazed slowly, slowly, until—

It’s clear the venom’s in his system by the way his boyfriend trembles like a leaf under Beomgyu’s ministrations. Beomgyu lets out that _deep_ groan of satisfaction as Soobin’s lips part around a silent moan, his back arching. Yeonjun feels like he’s on fire as he watches, trying to hold onto his common sense and make sure everything’s okay even as he gives into the sight of Soobin falling apart so easily the way he had before.

It’s when Soobin tangles his fingers in Beomgyu’s hair and mewls, legs squeezing together between Beomgyu’s own, that Yeonjun overheats and realizes they should probably slow down. He gets up on shaky legs and makes his way over to them, gently pulling Soobin’s hands away from Beomgyu’s hair and settling a hand on his shoulder as he murmurs, “That’s enough, Beomgyu.”

Beomgyu stops immediately, thankfully, licking over the bite to soothe it as he pulls away and climbs back off Soobin. Yeonjun unconsciously watches the way the younger boy’s tongue darts out to lick up the blood staining the corner of his lips and realizes, mortified, that he’s more than a little _on edge_ himself at the sight of Beomgyu’s legs tucked underneath him, hands folded carefully over his lap as he pants hard, coming down from his high.

“Oh my god,” Soobin croaks weakly, and Yeonjun snaps back to attention.

“Baby, you okay?” He asks gently as he hands Soobin his glass of orange juice, sitting down next to him as he runs his hands through his boyfriend’s dark hair. Soobin curls into him immediately, making a little needy noise that settles deep in his gut. “Shh, I got you.”

“That was a lot,” Soobin whispers, sipping from his glass before he buries his face in Yeonjun’s neck and lets out a breathy little whine. 

Yeonjun swallows thickly. All three of them are very clearly turned on, and the apartment feels like it’s overheating. He looks up over Soobin’s head and makes eye contact with Beomgyu, who watches them with something heavy and curious in his eyes.

There’s a flush to his cheeks—a sign of the feeding. It makes him seem human, even though his eyes are still a deep red, dimming back to dark brown slowly, and Yeonjun’s mouth runs dry when Beomgyu tongues at one of his fangs, gaze fixed on him.

He needs to get out of here.

“Come on, baby, up,” Yeonjun whispers, pulling his boyfriend up slowly and kissing his forehead. “Let’s get you into bed.” 

“M’kay,” his boyfriend slurs. “B-Beomgyu—you—you’re good?”

“I’m fine,” Beomgyu says hoarsely, waving Yeonjun off when he raises an eyebrow at him. “Don’t worry about me. Go rest up, hyung.”

Yeonjun feels bad, leaving the vampire here by himself as he helps his boyfriend out of the living room. But something tells him Beomgyu’s glad to be alone, if the way he tilts his head back, still licking his lips, goes by any indication. 

And—anyway. He has things to deal with right now, he thinks to himself as he pulls Soobin inside their room and shuts the door, letting his boyfriend whine and nuzzle into his neck.

“Felt good, didn’t it?” He murmurs, trying not to get too distracted as he locks the door with one hand and smoothes a hand over Yeonjun’s waist with the other. Soobin is shaking slightly, still obviously drained, and Yeonjun helps ease his boyfriend into their bed. “Shh, I got you,” he whispers as Soobin makes a needy noise, hands fisted into his t-shirt. “You’re okay, baby? You want this? You’re here with me?”

“I’m here,” Soobin breathes, panting when Yeonjun swings a leg over his waist to straddle his hips, leaning down to press a kiss to his jaw. “W-want you, I’m good, I just—”

“Mhm,” Yeonjun says, snickering quietly. “You understand now, don’t you?”

Soobin flutters his eyes open as Yeonjun leans in to brush their noses together, and Yeonjun groans quietly at how needy and pulled-apart he looks already. _All from an already-healed vampire bite_. “Let me take care of you tonight, hmm?” He whispers, pulling up and away teasingly when Soobin instinctively chases his lips, hands fisted into the bedsheets. “Does that sound good, sweetheart?”

“It does,” Soobin says in a small voice. Yeonjun leans down to press their mouths together, but not without the mental image of Beomgyu in his boyfriend’s lap firmly imprinted into his mind.

He finds he doesn’t hate it as much as he thought he would.

**☾☾☾**

Yeonjun takes one look at Soobin’s text and groans, shutting his laptop.

`Hyung we need milk and fruit ㅠㅠ if you have time please go to the store and bring Beomgyu with ㅠㅠ`, it reads. For the near-month since Beomgyu’s unofficially moved in with them, Soobin’s taken him out on their errands—and Beomgyu’s always happy to go as long as it isn’t too sunny out. But now that finals season is close to full-swing, Soobin’s in the hospital more, doing his clinicals. “Stem majors,” he mutters bitterly under his breath.

“What majors?” Asks Beomgyu from where he’s sitting on the couch, scribbling in a notebook Soobin had gotten for him. He’d shyly told Yeonjun that he enjoyed writing lyrics in his spare time, which made Yeonjun feel _way_ too fond. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Yeonjun mutters now. “Hey, I need to stop by the corner shop. Wanna come with?”

Beomgyu lights up. “Ooh, of course!”

Yeonjun has to tie a mask loosely on Beomgyu before they leave, adjusting his black sweater. It’s been long enough by now that Beomgyu’s trained to sheathe his fangs, but—“If you happen to unsheathe them, _please_ don’t poke them through the mask,” he says as he grabs his wallet. “We don’t need everyone knowing you’re a vampire.”

Beomgyu nods, obediently, trudging out of the apartment after him. “It’s not… bad to be a vampire around here, is it, hyung?”

“It’s gotten better over time,” Yeonjun says contemplatively as they walk down the hall together. “I mean, when I grew up, things were way different. Soobinie grew up in Ansan, which isn’t too far away from here, and he says they have some pretty harsh restrictions.” He sighs as the elevator dings, doors sliding open. “I guess it’s better in Seoul because more people understand how dangerous it can be for vampires when they don’t have the resources they need. Either that or they just don’t give enough of a fuck.”

Beomgyu hums. “I already told you i grew up in Daegu, but yeah. It was similar to Ansan growing up. The stereotypes were pretty awful.” He snorts, pushing his dark hair away from his eyes as he says, “I mean, do I seem like some dark, handsome wife-stealing killer? It makes no sense.”

Yeonjun decides he isn’t going to say anything to this, clearing his throat. “Do you really not remember getting turned?” He asks curiously instead.

For all Beomgyu’s general openness and happy-go-lucky nature, this is apparently something he closes off over. Immediately Yeonjun feels bad, wincing as the elevator door opens again at the ground floor and Beomgyu stays silent. “I’m sorry,” he says quickly. “That’s probably a sore subject.”

Beomgyu makes a noise of acknowledgement but doesn’t say anything until they’re out of the apartment complex and walking down the stairs. “It’s kind of a sore subject, you’re right,” he agrees. “But, like… I dunno. I don’t really remember it, like I’ve said before. I was on my way home from class, though.”

Yeonjun looks straight ahead as he asks, “Do you live alone?”

“I did,” Beomgyu confirms. “I-I mean, I still do. I normally hung out with Jeongin—he lives with Felix. Jeongin’s my age and Felix is a year older. I’ve known Jeongin for years and the fact that he just disappeared… worries me.”

He’s wringing his hands together nervously again, staring down at his feet as he walks. As curious as Yeonjun is to learn more about the vampire—especially with how long he’s stayed with them already, and the fact that even Soobin hasn’t been able to pry much out of him—he doesn’t want to push too hard. Something tells him to be gentle with Beomgyu, as if he can feel the younger boy getting skittish as soon as he steps too far. “We’ll figure it out, don’t worry,” he promises, stopping at the crosswalk. “For now, let’s focus on shopping, okay?”

Beomgyu blinks up at him with those wide, wide eyes, the rest of his face obscured by his mask. “Okay, hyung.”

Except even this goes horribly wrong, somehow.

“Yeonjun!” Wooyoung says excitedly as soon as he sees Yeonjun in the milk aisle of the convenience store. He pulls down his mask to grin brightly at him, waving wildly and dark hair growing out, and Yeonjun internally groans as he realizes San is standing next to him. “What’s up? It’s been a while since I last saw you!”

“Oh my god,” Yeonjun mutters under his breath. He considers turning around and grabbing Beomgyu’s hand to drag them out of there as fast as possible but knows that would harbor more questions than he knows how to answer. “Just stand there and look pretty, okay?” He whispers to Beomgyu as Wooyoung and San start walking towards them.

“I can do that,” Beomgyu jokes, standing very still when Yeonjun gives him a warning glare.

“Earth to Yeonjun?” Wooyoung says, rolling his eyes when Yeonjun turns back to them. “C’mon, I can’t even get a hello from my best friend?”

“No, you can’t,” Yeonjun deadpans. He gives San a high five and lets Wooyoung pull him into a quick hug, stepping away and trying his best not to look back at Beomgyu, who does as he’s told and lingers there awkwardly.

“You suck,” Wooyoung says with no heat. “How’ve you been?”

“Who’s that?” San asks curiously, tilting his head to the side as he blinks at Beomgyu.

Yeonjun inwardly cringes as Beomgyu clears his throat and falls silent again, clearly not willing to offer help. “Oh, that’s—um,” he starts awkwardly, shoving his already-sweaty hands in his pocket as he racks his brain for a good cover-up. “Uh.”

Curse his brain for somehow emptying out completely as soon as he’s required to think critically in any capacity. Wooyoung raises an eyebrow at Yeonjun, looking between him and Beomgyu. “...Uh? Uh, what? Is this a friend?”

“If he were a friend, would Yeonjun be so awkward?” San contemplates aloud, before some lightbulb seems to go off above his head and his eyes widen. “Wait, are you _dating?_ Where’s Soobin? Did you guys break up?”

Wh—no!” Yeonjun exclaims. Probably far too loud, because San, Wooyoung and Beomgyu all jerk away from him, Wooyoung covering his mouth with a hand as he starts to laugh. “ _Don’t be rude_. We aren’t dating. Soobin and I are still together, and Beomgyu—Beomgyu’s just a friend who wanted to run on an errand with me before we go home and… and study together.” He sighs as he looks between the three of them. “Beomgyu, this is Wooyoung, and the catboy next to him is San. San and Wooyoung, Beomgyu.”

“He looks like a first-year, though,” Wooyoung says, just as San says, “Hey, I’m not a catboy! Also… _studying_ together?”

“Please stop,” Yeonjun begs, heating up as Beomgyu covers his face with his hands, clearly mortified. Both San and Wooyoung snicker at their embarrassment, and Yeonjun thinks, _I need better friends._ “Listen, we’re just here to pick up some stuff, okay? Stop ruining my day, please.”

“Aw, but you love us,” Wooyoung teases. “Okay, okay, we’ll leave you be.” He winks at Beomgyu, who looks like a deer caught in headlines at the sight. “Come hang out with us sometime! Yeonjun’s not nearly as fun as we are, just so you know. Right, San?”

“Stop trying to kill him out of sheer anxiety,” San sighs even as he smiles at Beomgyu. “We’ll see you later, though. Keep in touch, Yeonjunie!”

“Over my dead body,” Yeonjun jokes, and Wooyoung hits his shoulder playfully before the two of them step away, heading over to the checkout station. He breathes a deep sigh of relief and then turns to Beomgyu with a raised eyebrow. “Wow, you really didn’t want to offer help there, huh?”

Beomgyu squeaks and scowls. “Hyung, you told me to stand there and look pretty. I believe that’s exactly what I did.”

“Shut up,” Yeonjun mutters under his breath, grabbing Beomgyu’s hand and dragging him down the aisle when he catches San starting to turn back towards them. “Sometimes hyung implies things and you need to pick up on those context clues, okay?”

Beomgyu snickers and says, “Okay, hyung, will do. I’m taking notes, you see?”

“I’ve decided I don’t like you,” Yeonjun announces, and Beomgyu laughs even as he buries his face in Yeonjun’s shoulder as he grabs a milk carton, and something in Yeonjun’s chest flutters with fondness.

Despite not knowing much about Beomgyu, banter comes strangely easy for them, something Soobin had pointed out over text the other night. There was nothing judgemental in his gaze when he came home later to Beomgyu tasting popcorn—not like vampires could get anything out of eating normal human food—as Yeonjun watched on, snickering when Beomgyu made a face. 

They grab their things and make to leave as quickly as possible, Beomgyu standing behind Yeonjun as he pays at the cashier register. Yeonjun keeps a close eye on Beomgyu as they walk out, noting the slightly antsy behavior and the way Beomgyu keeps his head down. “You aren’t nervous, are you?” He asks curiously. “There’s nothing to be afraid of here, Beomgyu, I promise. My friends are just weird as fuck.”

Beomgyu snorts, still not making eye contact. “Your friends are fine, hyung. Actually, the _catboy_ one was kinda cute, not gonna lie…”

“I’m not even going to start on how much revulsion just went through me right now,” Yeonjun mutters as Beomgyu giggles. “Don’t _even_ , dude. I’ve seen them both do shit I wish I could get out of my memory… but you aren’t answering my question.”

“Oh, you asked a question?” Beomgyu asks innocently.

“Don’t avoid me,” Yeonjun says, bumping their shoulders together. The bag full of extra energy drinks Yeonjun had bought impulsively, knowing Soobin would give him a disapproving look when he came home later, knocks against Beomgyu’s leg. “Are you okay?”

“Um,” Beomgyu starts. “Kinda dizzy. It’s been a couple days.”

Yeonjun hates how his immediate reaction is to blush, staring straight ahead of him. Thankfully, no one’s walking nearby, but he keeps his voice low as he says, “So you’re hungry?”

“Yeah,” Beomgyu says, a wince obvious in his voice.

Yeonjun heaves a sigh. “Beomgyu-ah, we told you to be upfront whenever you needed nourishment, right? You don’t have to hide it from us. It’s dangerous, and the whole reason why you started staying with us in the first place was so that you could have a solid feeding system until we find another option for you.”

“I know,” Beomgyu mutters, voice small. “Sorry, hyung. I just—it feels like I’m still imposing, somehow.”

“Well, we must be doing something wrong, then,” Yeonjun says, “because you aren’t imposing on us in any way.” He tries to mentally picture the feeding schedule he and Soobin had laid out and winces when he remembers he had gone last. “Um, Soobinie doesn’t come home for another few hours, though.”

Disappointment radiates off of Beomgyu even as he says, “I know. That’s why I decided to just… not say anything until he comes back.”

The atmosphere is suddenly awkward. Maybe it’s all on Yeonjun’s side, because Beomgyu seems caught up in his own head as they re-enter the apartment. A part of Yeonjun considers letting Beomgyu feed from him for the second time in a row—but the logical piece of him tells him to slow down and think about what this could mean, what it could do to his health. _Don’t let any vampire feed from you too much, hyung,_ Soobin had reminded him seriously just the other day. _You need to rest. Too much venom in your system for too many consecutive days can start to mess with your head_.

“I didn’t need that kind of advice,” Yeonjun had scoffed, but he winces as he thinks about it now.

Putting the groceries away is a quiet affair. Yeonjun keeps an eye on Beomgyu and his small, jerky movements, the way his nostrils flare when he brushes past Yeonjun to put something in the fridge. The tension is oddly undeniable, but Yeonjun tries not to dwell on it as he sits back down on the couch again, opening his laptop.

When Beomgyu sits down next to him and curls into Yeonjun’s side, resting his head on his shoulder, Yeonjun doesn’t push him away.

He’s hyper aware of every place they meet, though. Yeonjun is all too used to skinship thanks to being way too comfortable with all of his friends and _incredibly_ comfortable with Soobin, and yet he feels the weird sparks of energy every time Beomgyu shifts against him, needless breaths—a habit he’s yet to get fully rid of, now that he’s turned completely—puffing out against his collarbone. His mouth is dangerously close to Yeonjun’s pulse point. Yeonjun knows his fangs are probably elongated.

“Hyung,” Beomgyu says after a moment, voice strained.

Why he’s torturing himself by sitting so close to Yeonjun is beyond him. But thinking about the fact that Beomgyu can smell Yeonjun’s blood in him makes him blush unnecessarily, so he distracts himself by asking, “What do you need?”

“You _know_ what I need,” Beomgyu says irritably.

“Don’t be a brat,” Yeonjun teases as he scrolls through his laptop. He absolutely isn’t processing anything he’s reading but isn’t going to give Beomgyu the satisfaction in knowing this. “Listen, Soobinie should be home soon, okay?”

Beomgyu lets out a weird half-whine, half-groan against Yeonjun’s shoulder that makes _way_ too much heat pool in his stomach out of nowhere. “But you’re right there,” he whispers. “I can smell you.”

“That sounds so weird out of context, you know,” Yeonjun tries to joke shakily. Beomgyu doesn’t even move at his words, and he sighs. “I know I’m right here, Beomgyu. But I also know this could get dangerous, and quickly. It’ll only be a couple of hours, okay? I promise.”

Beomgyu makes that noise again, one hand clenching into a fist. “C-can I just stay like this, then?”

Yeonjun swallows thickly. “If you want. I don’t mind.”

It quickly becomes completely impossible to even _try_ focusing on his work, the assignment and subsequent reading in front of him blurring into something incomprehensible as he gets repeatedly distracted by the way Beomgyu let’s out these breathless, needy little sounds, so quiet he has to strain to hear them every so often. The drops of noises, just barely there, are enough to drive him crazy as he sighs and closes his laptop. “I can’t focus,” he mutters.

“Sorry,” Beomgyu says. He doesn’t sound very sorry.

“You don’t sound very sorry,” Yeonjun says.

“I’m not,” Beomgyu agrees. “Not at all.”

And then he takes Yeonjun’s laptop off of his lap and sets it over to the side, and swings a leg over his hips. It’s a position all three of them have become way too comfortable with recently—Beomgyu in one of their laps, hands in their hair as he buries his face in their neck. “ _Beomgyu_ ,” Yeonjun hisses, hands flying up to his waist instinctively. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“‘M just gonna sit here,” Beomgyu promises. “I won’t do anything. It just feels… more comforting. I-if I were alone, it’d be hard to stay calm, you know? Plus,” he adds, his voice dropping a little, and Yeonjun can’t tell if it’s on purpose or if Beomgyu really _is_ close to his breaking point. “I can smell you from far away, too, hyung. It’s the same clear scent. So… I’d rather be right next to you. And I’ll be good, hyung, I promise.”

Yeonjun’s mouth goes dry as Beomgyu’s nose bumps into his throat, the smaller boy making himself comfortable. Yeonjun doesn’t know what to do—doesn’t want to push Beomgyu away, doesn’t want him so close that he will start seriously considering letting him feed from him anyway.

It’s better to have the other around, is what Soobin had pointed out. _In case something happens._ And at this point, Yeonjun’s impulse control is so bad that he doesn’t think he’d be able to stop Beomgyu anyway, if they started. He grits his teeth against the pleased sound Beomgyu lets out and sits there rigidly, still holding his waist and tilting his head back.

He realizes he’s baring his throat submissively when Beomgyu snickers, lips pressed to his pulse point. He moves up quickly, sensing Yeonjun’s embarrassment, until he’s pressing his lips to his jaw and inhaling slowly, slowly.

“Hyung,” Beomgyu whimpers as he noses back down along the expanse of Yeonjun's throat. “I-I'm— _please_.”

“You're hungry?” Yeonjun murmurs, voice strained. Beomgyu nods, and through his lips pressed to his pulse point, Yeonjun can feel the telltale bumps of his fangs—fully elongated, a show of just how uncontrolled the younger boy still is. “Like I said, you know I haven't gotten all my energy back yet, baby, you need to wait for Soobin.”

The pet name slips out all too easily, but it only makes Beomgyu whine. “Can't wait,” he whispers, leaning up to press a light kiss to Yeonjun's jaw. “Please?”

Yeonjun sighs. “I thought you said you could be good,” he says, running a hand through Beomgyu's hair. “And that you didn't mind taking your turns with us. What are you so hungry for, hm? You're too impatient.”

The authoritative tone to his voice surprises him. There’s something telling him he needs to be somewhat forceful with Beomgyu, or else the younger boy will rage in free reign, and he lets it take over.

“Sorry,” Beomgyu breathes, and then he's back to nosing along the skin of Yeonjun's bare throat, and he thinks there's something to be said about how calm he feels even with a seemingly uncontrollable vampire on top of him, pinning him down to the couch. “I can wait, I can wait.”

“Good boy,” Yeonjun says weakly, and Beomgyu groans at the praise, burying his face in Yeonjun's neck as he rocks down on his lap slowly, slowly. His breaths are hot against his skin, but maybe Yeonjun is just overheating, warmth crawling over his face as he lies there and lets Beomgyu tongue at his throat almost absentmindedly as the clock ticks.

It feels like days before Soobin opens the door quietly, stepping in and eyeing them with a mixture of surprise and amusement as he toes his shoes off, setting his backpack down on the dining room table. Beomgyu perks up when he hears him come in but doesn’t move, clearly too desperate to stay in close contact with someone. Soobin asks, “How bad did he get?”

“Pretty bad,” Yeonjun says, voice strained as Beomgyu continues rocking down on his lap shamelessly, despite having an audience. He tries to ignore the way _he’s_ struggling not to rock back up and fails miserably, knowing there’s probably a flush spreading down past his collarbones and under the sweater. “I think he… suppressed it for a bit. It seemed to overwhelm him out of nowhere.”

“I see,” Soobin says quietly. He leans down to press a kiss to Yeonjun’s forehead, trailing his lips down over the bridge of his nose until he’s pressing their mouths together in a warm kiss that, combined with how on edge Yeonjun already feels, forces him to swallow down a needy whine.

Beomgyu lifts his head from Yeonjun’s throat and watches on cautiously, wringing his hands together. And this—this is dangerous, Yeonjun knows. He can acknowledge that much even with how foggy he feels as Soobin pulls away to run a hand through Beomgyu’s hair. “You’re allowed to be upfront about your hunger, you know,” he whispers to the vampire, who drops his gaze.

To Yeonjun, the statement seems loaded. He doesn’t comment as Soobin helps Beomgyu off of his lap, sitting down next to him and offering Beomgyu his wrist. He holds eye contact with Yeonjun once more as Beomgyu sinks his teeth in again, and Yeonjun thinks, _we’re fucked_.

**☾☾☾**

Because it isn't like either of them aren't noticing _it_ , of course. “The shift,” Soobin calls it, yawning as he tucks his head into Yeonjun's neck. “Implied capital letters, because this is a thing.”

“A thing,” Yeonjun repeats amusedly.

“Yeah,” Soobin says. “A thing.”

“I see,” Yeonjun snorts. “Thanks for the expertise, babe. In the meantime, I'm gonna go ask a licensed health professional if letting two vampires feed from you makes you permanently stupid.”

“Hey!” Soobin exclaims indignantly as Yeonjun laughs. “No need to be rude, hyung. I'm literally the licensed medical professional in question.”

“Oh, did I hurt your fragile nursing student ego?” Yeonjun teases, earning him a punch to the arm that makes him yelp. “Fuck, baby. You're deceptively strong.”

“Don't test me.” Soobin says simply, yawning again. He drags Yeonjun a little closer, slipping his arm around his bare waist. “You get what I mean though, right?”

Unfortunately, Yeonjun does. It likely has something to do with the way their entire lives seem to be revolving around and including the vampire living with them—but that's normal, right? He thinks about just how Beomgyu's wormed himself into their routine and frowns. Okay, no it isn't.

Because Soobin had cooed into Yeonjun's ear just minutes ago, pressing his fingers into the already-healed spot where Beomgyu had fed from. His boyfriend had asked, “Does it feel good when he has his teeth in you, hyung?” while Yeonjun was on top of him, and Yeonjun—he'd shaken apart, thighs trembling around Soobin's hips while his boyfriend held him through it. By then, Yeonjun's fairly sure the venom had worn off, which leaves very little explanation for _just why_ they're both so fixated on… this, in general.

The thought makes him oddly nervous.

“I get what you mean,” he says. If Soobin notices the sudden awkwardness or the unnecessarily long pause, he thankfully doesn't comment. “I mean, but can you blame us?”

“Nope,” Soobin agrees. “What are we supposed to do with a sexy vampire in our apartment?” He goes quiet for a moment while Yeonjun snorts before he adds, “I just... feel weirdly bad about leaving... him out.”

Here, Yeonjun frowns.

“You feel… what?” He asks slowly. “Why would you feel bad? Over what?”

“Oh, god,” Soobin mutters, burrowing further into him, and it’s then that Yeonjun realizes he’s shy, for some reason. “Um.”

“Um,” Yeonjun prompts. When Soobin doesn’t say anything, he rolls his eyes and pulls back, cupping Soobin’s jaw as he tilts his face up at him. “Baby, you know you can be honest with me, right?”

“Of course,” Soobin says, sounding affronted before he realizes what Yeonjun means. Then he looks away, nibbling on his bottom lip. “... Well.”

Yeonjun snorts. “Soobinie, it’s okay if you want to have a threesome with him.”

“ _Hyuuuung_ ,” Soobin whines, embarrassed as he slaps a hand over his face. “You’re too blunt!”

“Well,” Yeonjun laughs, “ _someone_ has to be upfront around here. You have enough passive aggressiveness for thirty ahjummas.” Then he stills with a frown. “But I’m right, aren’t I?”

Soobin looks mortified when Yeonjun gently pulls his hand away from his face. “It was just—you know.”

“I do,” Yeonjun agrees. “Do you really think I’m, like, mad at you, though? Remember when Wooyoung and San invited us to a foursome right after my birthday and I seriously contemplated it for two weeks?” He sighs. “I still think we should’ve gone for it, by the way.”

At this, Soobin laughs. “Okay, good point. But… still. Something about this feels weird.”

“Because he’s living with us?” Yeonjun tries. Soobin nods forlornly. 

“He’s also a vampire,” Soobin points out.

“Oh, right,” Yeonjun says, absentmindedly brushing his thumb over the side of Soobin’s neck. “I kinda forgot about that.”

“Please,” Soobin giggles, hitting Yeonjun’s shoulder lightly. “We’re deviating from the discussion, aren’t we?”

“We totally are,” Yeonjun says. “Alright, back to how you want to have a threesome with a sexy vampire and your even sexier boyfriend, then.”

Soobin is the reddest Yeonjun’s seen him in a while, which comes as a shock. “Okay,” he murmurs. “It’s less about the threesome bit and more about the way he’s just… in our lives now.”. He traces an imaginary pattern into the bare skin of Yeonjun’s arm and he shivers, goosebumps raising at the contact. “... Do you know what I mean?”

“Yeah,” Yeonjun says. “It _was_ way too easy, wasn’t it?”

“And it still is.” Soobin frowns up at Yeonjun. He’s still blushing, cheeks dusted a pretty pink, but he seems more composed. Yeonjun raises an eyebrow when he opens his mouth and then closes it again. “Hyung—”

Yeonjun tries to give him a lighthearted smile and ends up wincing, his heart climbing up into his throat. Because he knows his boyfriend too well—has known him for too long not to pick up on why he’s so hesitant now.

And because while it’s normally Yeonjun introducing new things in their relationship, Soobin is the steady one, always cautious but wholeheartedly dogged in his approach. It’s what makes his nursing major so good for him in studying and helping vampires in an already-flawed system, but it’s also what made him so keen on taking Beomgyu in. And he _does_ watch over him well, Yeonjun will give him that. But if he’s reading his boyfriend right—

“This is more than a threesome, huh,” he says, and Soobin nods immediately, his gaze wide-eyed and vulnerable. “Do you like Beomgyu that much?”

“Don’t you?” Soobin retorts, breaking into a grin when Yeonjun scowls instantly. “Aw, that really got you!”

“Stop being a brat,” Yeonjun groans. “I’m being serious. You like Beomgyu this much already?”

Soobin shrugs, suddenly awkward. “I m-mean, we haven’t known him for very long—I know that. I’m just saying he’s cute and the idea doesn’t _sound_ bad, and—well, I like having him stay with us, even if it’s temporary and for serious reasons.” He fiddles with Yeonjun’s earrings. “You can’t say having him around has been awful, hyung.”

“I’m not saying that,” Yeonjun protests. And he’s being honest as he thinks about how easy it was for Beomgyu to somehow crawl into their lives. Already Yeonjun’s brought Beomgyu to the studio to watch him practice on nights where Soobin couldn’t make it, and of course the younger boy’s joined in on their weekly game nights (Soobin’s idea originally, not Yeonjun’s). He finds that Beomgyu has a focus style similar to that of his boyfriend’s when they’re both in The Zone—close-minded and headstrong on a level Yeonjun is surprised to see from either of them, leaving him pettily demanding attention from one or the other while they work.

Beomgyu is sweet, and kind, and eccentric in a way that makes Yeonjun want to put him on a pedestal and show him off to everyone, easily excitable in a way that makes him painfully fond, and so in tune with Soobin that it makes him… curious.

Because Yeonjun is observant enough to notice how they interact, all soft, grateful smiles and light touches. If Yeonjun is the raging fire, and Soobin’s the soothing water, Beomgyu wields both naturally—bratty with Yeonjun and sweet with Soobin. Too many times now has Yeonjun caught Beomgyu watching one of them with something unreadable in his gaze, always staring pointedly ahead again when he notices Yeonjun staring.

And… okay, the thought of what Soobin’s implying makes butterflies flit around in his stomach, and he shivers again. “I see what you mean now,”

“Character development,” Soobin says cheekily, yelping when Yeonjun reaches out to pinch his thigh lightly. “Ow! Hyung, don’t be mean.” Then his eyes soften, and his hand drops from his ear to fold over the fingers on his thigh, and warmth shoots up Yeonjun’s arm at the contact like they haven’t been dating for a year and a half now. “You know, when this all started I asked you if you’d be jealous about it… but I was specifically talking about the idea of Beomgyu feeding from me, and nothing else.”

“Wouldn’t it be hypocritical of me to be jealous when he already fed from me?” Yeonjun points out wryly. By now, the sun is starting to set, and it dapples across the bed and Soobin’s pale skin. His boyfriend keeps his gaze firmly fixed on Yeonjun even with the golden light shining into his eyes. “Also, I never got jealous when Kai started feeding from you.”

Soobin furrows his brows. “Kai has Taehyun, and he’s on suppressants. Plus, he’s not staying with us, so it’s incomparable.”

“I’m just saying,” Yeonjun sighs, “that I’m not jealous. You like Beomgyu in a different way than you like me. It’s chill.”

Soobin blinks. “Oh.”

“Yeah. _Oh._ ” Yeonjun giggles at the stricken look on the younger boy’s face. “Soobinie, do you really think I'd be the type to get easily jealous. I know you love me with your whole heart, but the heart has capacity for more than one, you know.” 

“Well, _scientifically_ ,” Soobin starts, breaking off into that dying seal laugh of his when Yeonjun glares at him. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I wasn’t trying to imply that you’re insecure, though. I feel like it’s natural—normal?—to question stuff like this. Like, _oh, my boyfriend volunteered to take this conveniently sexy vampire in and now he’s wiggling his eyebrows at me, that’s kind of weird?_ ”

Yeonjun snorts. “Well, when have we ever done anything normally? Keep wiggling your eyebrows, I don’t mind.”

“Wow,” says Soobin, raising an eyebrow. “Sometimes a polyamorous relationship really _can_ just be the love of your life and all the cute stray vampires you found along the way, huh?”

“Wait, slow down,” Yeonjun laughs, ignoring the way his heart thumps at Soobin calling him the love of his life. “I don’t like the implication that we’re somehow going to find more cute stray vampires.”

“And this,” Soobin jokes, “is where Huening Kai fits into my master plan.”

“Shut _up,_ oh my god,” Yeonjun giggles, smacking his boyfriend’s shoulder, and then they’re both laughing, warmth unfurling in Yeonjun’s chest at just how easy it is to talk to Soobin.

He knows his boyfriend has always been the more open one of the two in most aspects. This is something he’d been upfront about since square one, though he’s never made it some mandatory requirement. And he still isn’t, Yeonjun thinks, forever willing to take any steps headed to ensure Yeonjun’s comfort. “I don’t want to pressure anything,” Soobin reminds him as he leans in, brushing their noses together. Yeonjun has to try hard not to let his brain empty out at the proximity of their lips, always too eager to kiss him. “This was just me… contemplating out loud, kind of.”

“Soobin,” Yeonjun says soothingly. “It can be whatever we want it to be, as long as we’re open about it.”

When he closes their distance to kiss him and moves his hand back down to cup the back of Soobin’s thigh and squeeze the soft flesh just to hear Soobin whimper into his mouth, he thinks, _I have everything I need right here._

But the thing is, Yeonjun has never _not_ learned how to be greedy and maybe a little selfish. And something in his chest grows to expand and accommodate, and he whispers, “You think he’s listening in right now?”

“Oh my god,” Soobin whines, already squeezing his legs together.

The idea makes Yeonjun giddy.


	3. one day at a time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! the fic is _technically_ finished in this chapter, as denoted by the tags. the resolution happens, & some questions are answered—chapter 4 is just extra cutesy stuff (as well as some pwp if i feel like it, so again, if you aren't into that, this fic is 3 chapters and not 4).
> 
> enjoy! i had a lot of fun writing this and vampire aus are something i've wanted to play with for YEARS, so even if it doesn't get delved into much in the fic itself since it's mostly relationship development-focused, there is quite a bit of lore which you can ask about ^o^

When their intercom buzzes, Yeonjun has no idea what to expect.

They haven’t had many visitors lately. Keeping the secret of an undocumented fugitive vampire has been strangely easy, what with only Taehyun and Kai ever taking the time to visit, so Soobin pokes his head out of the kitchen with a cute little frown on his face. “Did you invite anyone over, hyung?”

“Nope,” Yeonjun denies. He frowns as he presses the button and asks, “Uh, hello?”

It’s a moment before a voice crackles through. “Um… hello,” the person says hesitantly and from somewhere behind him, Beomgyu gasps. “Is this, uh, Choi Yeonjun?”

“Yes,” Yeonjun says cautiously, turning around to where Beomgyu’s standing, Yeonjun’s Switch cast off to the side. “And what’s your name?”

“Choi Yeonjun-ssi,” the person says. “This is, um, Yang Jeongin. I was told Beomgyu’s staying here?”

Yeonjun’s eyes widen. At the corner of his eyes, Soobin motions to cut the intercom off in what he can only assume is a silent plea for Yeonjun to let Jeongin come up, lest someone be listening in on them. “Oh yeah, he is! We’re studying for finals right now, feel free to come up.”

He tries to lace as much warning into his tone as he can before he lifts his finger off the button again and faces Beomgyu and Soobin, who both look bewildered. It’s only nine in the morning, and they had just gotten up, so Soobin’s wearing his apron lopsided, eyes tired. Beomgyu would be asleep by now, but the younger boy had stayed up well into the early hours of the morning on Yeonjun’s Switch (again), body clock adjusting with that of a vampire’s so that he spends more time awake at night than during the day.

Yeonjun eyes Beomgyu. “Does your friend enjoy playing the disappear-then-reappear game?”

Beomgyu shrugs helplessly.

It’s an oddly anxious wait for someone they’ve been looking for for quite a while now. It’s just weird to Yeonjun that their mini search party was unsuccessful, and then—Jeongin found them like it was nothing anyway. The thought leaves him disgruntled and suspicious. It’s strangely enough the most off-set he’s felt about the whole situation so far.

Soobin looks just as helpless, a frown permanently marring his features as he turns their mini stove off and unties his apron, leaning against the wall. “You’re sure that was his voice, right?” His boyfriend asks.

“Oh, definitely,” Beomgyu says, though he also looks nervous. “I know what he sounds like. He’s got a unique voice.”

It isn’t long before someone knocks, and Yeonjun approaches the door cautiously. He opens it to reveal—

“Jeonginnie!” Beomgyu practically squeaks, and the boy in front of him lights up. 

He’s sort of tall—Beomgyu’s height, with fluffy dark hair and oddly sharp features, eyes deep-set and cheekbones clearly defined. It’s the eyes that catch Yeonjun off-guard, because they’re strangely almost hypnotizing in their sharpness. It reminds Yeonjun, vaguely, of a fennec fox. “Beomgyu!” The boy exclaims now, and Yeonjun steps aside dumbly, allowing him in.

Beomgyu and Jeongin are definitely familiar in a way that eases Yeonjun’s immediate worries. Once Jeongin’s shoes are off, he’s dragging the vampire into a hug that seems to last a whole two minutes, leaving Soobin and Yeonjun to stand around a little awkwardly.

When Jeongin pulls away, he cups Beomgyu’s face and says, “Dude, I’ve been looking for you!”

Beomgyu raises an eyebrow. Something in his eyes looks disconcerted, like he can’t piece anything together properly. “Likewise? Where the fuck have you been?”

Jeongin has half a mind to look embarrassed, turning to Soobin and Yeonjun. “Ah, let me introduce myself first,” he says. “I’m Yang Jeongin, like I said earlier. Beomgyu’s been my friend since the first year of secondary school. Soobin-ssi and Yeonjun-ssi, right?”

“Oh, you can just call us hyung,” Soobin says warmly as they bow to each other.

“Should refer to us properly since he couldn’t show up earlier, but okay,” Yeonjun mutters under his breath, so quietly only Beomgyu should be able to hear with his amplified skills. 

Beomgyu looks over Jeongin’s shoulder at him admonishingly, which is disconcerting. What’s even more disconcerting is the way Jeongin’s sharp gaze slides over to Yeonjun before he blinks and looks away quickly, like he hadn’t meant to slip up like that. Yeonjun shuts his mouth and frowns, narrowing his eyes. _That was weird_.

He forgets about it for the most part when Soobin says, “You say you’ve known Beomgyu for that long?”

Jeongin breaks into a grin that instantly softens his features. “Yeah, I have,” he confirms. “Beomgyu moved to Busan for secondary school, but he grew up in Daegu.”

“Maybe you can explain to us why he acts so weird, then,” his boyfriend jokes, and Beomgyu squawks indignantly as Jeongin snickers.

As much as Yeonjun doesn’t mind indulging in small talk, his curiosity takes over his normally-ingrained politeness. “Okay, we should probably get to the point,” he says, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, and Jeongin startles. “Not that we don’t trust you—you and Beomgyu are definitely close—but we’ve been looking for you and your friend. It's why Beomgyu’s been staying with us. So, got any answers?”

He doesn’t miss the way something shutters over in Jeongin’s gaze, closing off, and he tries not to scowl at the sight. “Well, first of all,” the boy says, “the _trust_ bit is a little weird. Do you realize how odd it is that you decided to take in some random vampire without knowing anything about him?”

Yeonjun rolls his eyes and raises his hands in surrender. “Not my fault,” he says honestly. “That was all Soobin here.”

But then he sees the way Beomgyu’s calm expression sours just slightly at the admission, and he adds—“I don’t regret it in the slightest, though. Soobin’s always been the smarter one of the two.”

And Beomgyu smirks knowingly. 

Jeongin purses his lips. “I shouldn’t be so rude,” he admits. “I mean—thank you for taking him in. But yeah, I’m gonna be honest. The truth is, Felix hyung and I got… um, kidnapped.”

Yeonjun frowns, and Soobin gasps. Beomgyu’s jaw drops. “Wait, what the _fuck?_ ”

“I know,” Jeongin mutters, dragging a hand over his face. He looks equal parts embarrassed and well and truly pained. “As it turns out, there’s a rogue undocumented coven just off of our apartment complex. I mean, they’re caught now, if you’ve been paying attention to the news, but still. I’m pretty sure whoever turned Beomgyu, which is what Changbinnie hyung told me before I came here, was a member of that coven, too.”

Yeonjun frowns. He doesn’t even pay attention to the news, but Soobin must if the way his eyes brighten in recognition is any indication. “Oh, god, yeah,” he breathes. “I saw that a few days ago, actually. But they didn’t say _where_ the coven was so I couldn’t put two and two together.”

“You were really kidnapped?” Beomgyu says, mystified. “What the hell? That’s the most random shit I’ve ever heard.”

“I _know_ ,” Jeongin repeats, shaking his head. “It was nighttime, and we were trying to go to the damn convenience store, I swear. And then they came out of _nowhere_ —there were three of them, and they grabbed us and dragged us off. Took our phones but let us stay together.” There’s something haunted in his eyes, though it’s muted enough to satiate Yeonjun’s immediate worries. “It was… honestly insane.”

“Did they hurt you?” Beomgyu asks, and there it is—the determined puppy-eyed look Yeonjun sees whenever he or Soobin complain about people at work or in class, like he’s three seconds away from dragging them off into safety and comfort himself. It’s honestly endearing, though he looks a little terrifying now with his fangs slowly elongated and hands curled into fists. “Be honest with me, Jeonginnie.”

“They didn’t, I promise,” Jeongin says, before he winces. “But… um.”

He curls his lips up and away from his teeth, and all three of them gasp.

His fangs are _sharp_ , Yeonjun thinks. Somehow sharper than Beomgyu’s, whose fangs sunk two perfectly-shaped pinpricks onto their granite countertop just the other day after a sort-of-drunk Soobin dared him to try it out. Yeonjun scowls at the memory and then watches Beomgyu shake his head as he says, “So _that’s_ why I couldn’t smell the blood off of you!”

Jeongin blinks. “God, that sounds so weird.”

Beomgyu winces. “Whoops, sorry. But still… when you came in, I sensed something off immediately. You smelled like Kai—a little like human blood, but mostly just nothingness. You know? Does that make sense?”

“Absolutely not,” Yeonjun says, and Jeongin snorts.

“No, you make sense, don’t worry,” he says, and Beomgyu nods quickly. “Yeah. They, um… they turned me when one of them fed off of me. His venom was too much.”

Soobin grimaces. “He fed from you without your consent?” He considers Beomgyu. “I’ve read that too much venom could cause memory loss, especially when the vampire is newly turned. I assumed that’s what happened with Beomgyu.”

“You’re right,” Beomgyu agrees, though he looks pained. “It took weeks to remember where my apartment was.”

“Actually… I said it was okay,” Jeongin says honestly. “I think the coven was desperate, because they had a couple of vampires who were near their breaking point in terms of starvation, you know? So I said yeah, they could feed from me, but they had to let us go after. But then we lost Felix—”

“Felix hyung is _gone?_ ” Beomgyu exclaims, horrified.

“No, no,” Jeongin amends, “hyung is fine and at home. He isn’t turned like me, by the way, but the coven lost him somehow. We couldn’t find him for a while, and in the meantime I was stuck with them.” He takes in a deep breath and then gives them all a wavering smile. “We’re okay now, though.”

“Fucking hell, dude,” Yeonjun says. “You’ve been through some shit. You’re definitely not okay.”

“Maybe not,” Jeongin laughs dryly.

Beomgyu shakes his head. “I’m so glad you guys are safe now, seriously. That’s… the craziest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Unfortunately, it’s not that crazy,” Soobin says thoughtfully, studying Jeongin. “There are way too many stories of people being taken by rogue vampires and vampire covens, especially in the city or in the distant country. It’s becoming a bit of a problem just because the documentation system is so new compared to how long vampires have actually been around, you know? Have you made sure there are no infections or anything of the sort?”

Jeongin nods. “Yeah, Felix hyung and I are healthy.” His gaze slides over to Beomgyu, who still looks in shock. “I thought I’d come check up on you as soon as possible, since you live alone. When you didn’t answer the door… I freaked out and called Changbin hyung, who told me you’d been turned but that you were staying _with some people_ , and I had to find you right away.”

Beomgyu’s gaze softens. “I’m okay, Jeongin, I promise,” he says. “Yeonjun hyung and Soobin hyung kept me perfectly safe and comfortable here.”

“That’s good,” Jeongin sighs. Then he shoves his hands into his pockets and asks, “Do you want to stay with Felix hyung and I in the meantime, though?”

Beomgyu blinks, absorbing the question, and Yeonjun freezes.

He doesn’t know why, but the normalcy of it all must have gotten to him, because he’s only just now realizing that this whole situation… was temporary, and doomed to be temporary. Not like that’s a _bad_ thing, because it was Beomgyu’s health and safety on the line, but still—somewhere between taking Beomgyu in and talking to Soobin about the idea of something more, Yeonjun fell into some idealized trap that had him genuinely, legitimately thing Beomgyu was here to stay.

Which is weird, because Yeonjun doesn’t normally let people in like that, with so much ease he only has to blink before they’ve wormed their way into his heart the way Beomgyu has. Sure, Yeonjun is clingy—Soobin’s made sure he knew as much as soon as they started dating. And sure, he likes to project an air of openness as some surefire way of making sure everyone is instantly as comfortable as possible with him. But he thinks that if it were anyone other than Beomgyu, he most definitely would have been _much_ more hesitant about letting anyone stay in their space for as long as he has.

He doesn’t even view it as a liability, which is something he’s had to make sure the younger boy was aware of multiple times. And now, as he watches Beomgyu open his mouth and then close it again, clearly thinking through his response, he’s not sure what to think.

“Stay… with you guys?” He says, sounding a little lost.

Jeongin raises an eyebrow. “Yeah? Felix hyung has been asking around about you, and we’re only a few apartments down from you so it’s safe to live alone again too, if you’d like. Once you get documented… wait, are you…?”

“He isn’t,” Soobin says, and when Yeonjun turns to look at his boyfriend, his features are arranged carefully into a display of cool professionalism that he’s only ever seen in their few arguments. “It’s pretty much impossible to get documented in the city as a vampire right now, much less get medical treatment for anything that’s gone wrong mid-turning or mid-feeding. The system is fucked, and hospitals are a little overrun right now.”

“I get that,” Jeongin sighs. “I’m not documented _yet_ , but I have the appointment set up. So Beomgyu can come with me, get his set up too, and then move back in, right?”

Beomgyu looks the most conflicted Yeonjun’s seen him since the first time he fed from him, which makes something hopeful fight to rise up in his chest despite the realistic part of him pressing it back down. Soobin still has that professional, closed-off look on his face, but his eyes are a little stormy as he looks between Jeongin and Beomgyu.

Because they can’t just _ask_ him to stay, Yeonjun knows. Beomgyu’s likely closer to Jeongin and Felix than he’ll ever be with Yeonjun and Soobin—and, realistically, the deal they made is over now; Beomgyu is safe and his friend is found, so there’s no need to stay.

So when Beomgyu looks away and says, “Y-yeah, sure, I’ll move back in,” Yeonjun tries and fails to stem the disappointment.

Soobin opens his mouth and closes it again, and Jeongin gives Beomgyu a bright smile. “Great! I can take you back home if you pack your stuff up.” And then he turns to Soobin and Yeonjun and bows, looking genuinely grateful, and Yeonjun swallows the bad taste at the back of his throat. “Thank you so much for taking care of him, hyungs. We’ll be sure to repay you, right, Beomgyu?”

Beomgyu’s face is unreadable as he says, “Of course.”

Yeonjun finds he can’t do much more than stand around idly as Beomgyu packs his stuff up, refusing to make eye contact with him all the while. Which—okay, it shouldn’t be this deep. It shouldn’t feel like a tiny stab to the heart to see Beomgyu pick his notebook up and place it gingerly into the backpack Yeonjun had given him. 

“This was a colossal fucking mistake,” he hisses to Soobin as quietly as possible when he manages to get his boyfriend’s attention in the kitchen.

Soobin purses his lips. “Maybe it was, maybe it wasn’t.”

But Beomgyu still shyly asks to get their phone numbers, folding the slip of paper and sliding it into his pocket. “I’ll make sure to tell you guys when I get back!” He says. “My phone’s at home. Well, it should still be there if my apartment hasn’t been robbed.”

Jeongin raises an eyebrow when Yeonjun smiles down at him. “That would be great. Let us know when you’re safe, okay?”

“Yeah.” And then he pulls the both of them into a hug, and Yeonjun just _knows_ he can feel the way both of their hearts beat just a little faster. “I’ll see you guys later?”

“Of course,” Soobin says, and then both Jeongin and Beomgyu are waving at them and stepping out of the apartment. As soon as the door’s closed, Soobin drags a hand over his face. “Jesus Christ.”

Yeonjun snorts. “Not what we expected out of today, huh?”

Soobin pouts, shaking his head. “Not necessarily, no. I’m really… wrapping my head around it all is giving me a headache. I mean, he was going to leave at some point, right?”

“I guess,” Yeonjun says, shrugging. “What can you do, though? It’s not like we could’ve forced him to stay with us. If he wants to leave, he can leave.” Then he pauses, noting the sour look on Soobin’s face. “... He really attached himself to you that quickly, huh?”

“Don’t act like you can’t say the same,” Soobin mutters, and Yeonjun laughs. He’s got him there. “Hyung… I like him as more than a friend.”

“I can tell,” Yeonjun says dryly, ignoring all the fondness bubbling up in his chest. “Don’t act like I haven’t noticed the way you guys are always three seconds away from making out, especially when he’s feeding from you.”

Soobin blushes almost immediately, and Yeonjun snickers. “Hyung! That’s… okay, true, but that’s not what I meant. Plus, _you’re_ always two seconds away from fucking him too.”

“Well,” Yeonjun says primly, “you make a good point.”

Soobin’s smile wavers. “I love you, though,” he says, and there’s so much sincerity in the way he looks down at him and says it that Yeonjun feels like his heart is about to leap out of his mouth. “Thank you for letting me take him in.”

“It was for purely selfish reasons,” Yeonjun dismisses, but Soobin just gives him a knowing look and pulls him into a sweet kiss. Yeonjun tries to forget the tiny hole in his chest thinking about Beomgyu—and the missed opportunity that came along with him—in favor of kissing Soobin back, falling into his boyfriend like an anchor. Because no matter what, Soobin is his home, and he’s willing to do whatever the younger boy needs.

**☾☾☾**

Beomgyu texts pretty consistently. After multiple instances of the younger boy sending them the same things—mostly just pictures of cats, among other things—Yeonjun rolls his eyes and makes a groupchat for the three of them, which feels… weird.

“He’s gotta feel like a third at this point,” Soobin snickers when Yeonjun tells him this. “Like, there’s no way he doesn’t.”

“Wow,” Yeonjun says dryly. “Your plan is coming together perfectly, isn’t it?”

But it’s clear that they _can_ all sense the tension, though none of them do anything about it.

Nearly two weeks pass before Soobin, who stayed up until three AM to finally start bingeing a drama Yeonjun had been begging him to watch for ages, hears someone knock.

“Kai let me up,” Beomgyu says by way of greeting, looking incredibly uncomfortable.

By now, Yeonjun’s groggily stumbled out of their room. He only realizes he forgot to throw a t-shirt on when Beomgyu openly stares, clearly blanking out for a few moments before he puts himself back together.

“That’s fine,” Soobin says kindly, though there’s a look of eagerness in his eyes that makes Yeonjun wake up a little. “I forget you vampires have a different body clock now.”

“Yeah.” Beomgyu says, searching Soobin’s face. “... Um.”

“Yes?” Soobin asks.

“I’m…” The younger boy looks guilty. “I haven’t fed for a bit.”

Yeonjun sighs. “ _B_ _eomgyu_ — _”_

“I know,” Beomgyu protests, hands up. “I know Soobin hyung asked the other day, and I said I was fine. I just, like, thought you guys needed a bit of a break from me.”

“Quite the opposite,” Soobin says like it’s something to casually confess, and Beomgyu opens his mouth. Closes it again. “Do you need special vampire permission, or something?” His boyfriend teases after a moment of weird, heavy silence.

Soobin had told Yeonjun about that a while ago. It’s some ancient noble vampire tradition, to not allow oneself inside without permission of the humans the place belongs to. Like many other things related to vampire traditions and behaviors—like their aversion to sunlight, and permission to bite—this one has also weakened, but Beomgyu still shifts awkwardly at the door frame. “Maybe.”

The implications make Yeonjun, in all his sleep-hazed glory, incredibly dizzy. “Beomgyu,” Soobin says, his voice soft and melodic and soothing. “You’re always, always welcome here.”

Beomgyu’s eyes flash red. His fangs are out again, mask pulled down under his chin. For a moment, he looks almost predatory as he steps inside, and Yeonjun ignores the hitch in his own breath at the thought.

Beomgyu had fed from Soobin—curled up next to him and sunk his teeth into his throat with slow, sensual movements and a quiet whine—the night before Jeongin showed up again, so it’s Yeonjun’s turn. He lays down on the couch, exhaustion overwhelming even through the excitement curling in him. When Beomgyu slides his palms under his thighs to make room to settle down, Yeonjun briefly thinks, _He should take my blood from there, too_.

His eyes flash over to Soobin who watches them intently. He looks _hungry_. Between the two—human and vampire, boyfriend and someone-in-between—Yeonjun feels more than a little pinned down to the couch even as Beomgyu hovers over his hips, making light contact.

“You know, hyung,” Beomgyu murmurs quietly, looking like some sort of seductress in his all-black outfit. He reaches out to brush his knuckles over the line of Yeonjun’s jaw, and Yeonjun shivers almost violently, suddenly awake. “Your blood is sweet.”

“Is it now,” Yeonjun tries to say dryly. It ends up coming out shaky and frayed around the edges, and he grits his teeth against the blush when Beomgyu smiles.

“It is,” the younger boy confirms, leaning in and tilting his jaw up, and Yeonjun tries hard not to blank out over the feeling of plush lips on his jaw, his fangs making warm contact. “You taste _good_. I think I’m addicted to you, hyung. Soobinie, too.”

“Honorifics, please,” Soobin says in a joking manner. To Yeonjun, it just sounds distant and watery, and even though he feels a little anchored when Soobin takes his hand next to him, he still feels arousal like a punch to the gut when Beomgyu groans quietly, burying his nose in the dip of his collarbone before moving up to lap lightly at his pulse point.

“ _Beomgyu_ ,” he says, voice strangled as the vampire presses a panting, open-mouthed kiss against his skin. “Don’t be a tease,” he groans.

Beomgyu just whimpers. “Can I?” He asks, and—

“Look at you, still asking for permission,” Soobin whispers sweetly, and he isn’t even addressing Yeonjun but the tone of his voice drives him crazy. It’s the stupid fucking _Pavlovian response_ again, but he can’t be fucked to roll his eyes. Beomgyu, though—he flat-out moans, stilling completely above him, and his grip on Yeonjun’s jaw tightens, the other holding his bare shoulder for dear life. “Of course you can feed from him. Right, Yeonjun, sweetheart? You’re okay with this?”

“Yes,” Yeonjun gasps, the drag of Beomgyu’s clothes on his skin driving him slowly mad. “You’re allowed to. I don’t mind. Just— _c’mon_.”

“Someone’s needy,” Soobin teases, but all Yeonjun can pay attention to is the way Beomgyu’s fangs poke at his skin, lightly and then with a growing pressure that makes him bite his lip.

It’s practically painless, at this point. Or—he thinks foggily that it isn’t _painless_ , per say, but he’s just learned to equate the sharp prick of pain, numbed immediately afterwards, with arousal. Either way, his mouth runs dry as Beomgyu sinks his teeth in and then stays there for a moment, and. Well.

He can’t say he’s gotten used to the way the venom activates almost immediately, making him dizzier and floatier than he was before, somehow. It’s all too, too easy to part his lips around a whine as Beomgyu suckles at his skin, taking everything he gives him. The arousal starts low in his belly and then spreads like wildfire to the tips of his fingers, filling his head with cotton, bordering on the edge of _too_ much, and Yeonjun—he tries to focus on the feeling of Beomgyu on top of him as a way to stay grounded. The feel of Soobin’s palm, cool and reassuring, in his own. The way Beomgyu grinds down on his hips almost mindlessly. The way he wants so badly to be kissed, right now, in this moment—

He finds he’s whining Soobin’s name, over and over again like a prayer, when Soobin presses his lips up against his ears and whispers, “I’m here, baby.” His vision is fuzzy when he tries to open his eyes, and so he doesn’t bother, succumbing to the achy, needy feeling of being fed from as Soobin slows Beomgyu down and then pulls him off. The sensation of the vampire’s tongue on his throat as he laps across the wound to close it sends tingling sparks down his spine. 

“Soobin,” he croaks out, mouth dry.

Soobin’s looking between the two of them with something indiscernible in his gaze. “I got you,” he murmurs soothingly to Yeonjun, cupping his cheek and helping him sit up—and by association, helping Beomgyu get off of his lap—to drink a glass of water. 

Both Beomgyu and Yeonjun are embarrassingly hard, he can tell. He tries so, so hard to ignore the tension in the room in favor of brushing it off as late-night exhaustion, but then—

“Stay,” Soobin breathes, and Yeonjun’s heart crawls into his throat at the wide-eyed look on Beomgyu’s face, his irises still a deep, heavy red. There’s a dot of blood at the corner of his lips that he licks away as he searches Soobin’s face

“Wh-what?” The younger boy asks.

“You’re not a liability,” Soobin promises, hand dropping to Yeonjun’s thigh and squeezing lightly as he leans into Beomgyu’s space, eyes hooded. Yeonjun, oversensitive, chokes on a gasp at the feeling, hands shaking around his glass. “We like you here. We _want_ you here. We don’t mind you feeding from us at all, Beomgyu.”

And Beomgyu—he shrinks back into the couch as Soobin chases after him, like he’s the prey and Yeonjun’s boyfriend is the predator. But even as he moves, his gaze drops down to Soobin’s lips, and Yeonjun swears he feels the apartment heat up a few degrees. 

(“Would you let me kiss him?” Yeonjun had asked curiously, casually one afternoon, as they’d been lugging groceries up the elevator and into the apartment. “Like, would it bother you?”

Soobin had shrugged. “It wouldn’t bother me. It’d be pretty hot to watch, actually.”)

Watching the two of them now, Yeonjun thinks he can agree.

As aroused as they all are, and as _right_ as it feels to have Soobin leaning into Beomgyu like this while Yeonjun watches on, though—they haven’t talked it out the way they should have, and when Beomgyu leans forward, Yeonjun croaks out a weak, “Guys, wait.”

Both Soobin and Beomgyu freeze before Soobin pulls away and gives him a look so heavily laced with guilt it makes Yeonjun wince. “U-um—”

“This doesn’t bother me,” Yeonjun says quickly, shaking his head when Soobin tries to argue. “I’m being completely serious. I just think we need to talk this out… preferably when Beomgyu isn’t riding his high, and preferably when I’m not, like, suffering from blood loss. Preferably when we’re all comfortable.”

“I’m sorry,” Soobin whispers.

“Soobinie,” Yeonjun says as sternly as he can, glaring at his sweet, sweet boyfriend. “Do _not_ apologize. I’d kiss the shit out of Beomgyu too, don’t worry.”

Beomgyu squeaks. “Um, thanks? Y-you too, hyungs.”

Yeonjun laughs and then groans when a wave of dehydration rolls through him, making his head pound, and Soobin shifts into nurse mode as he leans over him and slides his hands under Yeonjun’s legs to lift him up. Yeonjun is dizzy, but not dizzy enough to miss the way he gives Beomgyu a hard, heavy-lidded look. “You can stay the night,” he says. “Or stay as long as you need.”

Beomgyu pauses before he says, “Thank you, hyung.”

Yeonjun doesn’t remember the rest of the conversation as his eyes slip shut.

**☾☾☾**

So after Soobin checks Beomgyu’s vitals the next morning, he officially gets declared safe, and Yeonjun and Soobin sign him up for the volunteer feeding program at the hospital Soobin does his clinicals at. They’re lucky enough to find available spots, but when Beomgyu gets prescribed his venom suppressants, he wrinkles his nose. “Do I really…?”

“With us? No, you don’t,” Soobin says. “If you ever have to go to the volunteer program, though, you absolutely have to. But for now, you’re on the lowest tier because you have us to feed from. So, like, don’t worry.” He gives Beomgyu a sunny smile. “I’m sure Yeonjun hyung can agree with me in saying we are _perfectly_ fine with you feeding from us without the suppressants.”

Beomgyu covers his face. Soobin laughs, but all Yeonjun feels is physical pain over his sweater paws.

It’s way too easy to adapt, and expand, and fit Beomgyu into their lives like a puzzle piece—the satisfying click of the last piece in a thousand set, because Soobin and Yeonjun are intricate, but so is he. Even Kai manages to pick up on it when he stops by to feed from Soobin on a day they’re all off and lounging around. “He’s really attached himself to you guys, huh,” is what he says, an amused smile flitting across his face.

Next to him, Soobin smiles as he sips at his orange juice. “Huh. I guess he has.” Beomgyu is sitting in the living room, but he looks at them with raised eyebrows anyway. “Oh, wow,” Soobin says, grinning at the younger boy. “Totally forgot vampires have super hearing, whoops.”

“You’re evil for that,” Yeonjun sighs as Beomgyu goes straight back to reading, pouting down at his book. Between them, Kai giggles. “Hey, what are _you_ still doing here? Go fun back to your boyfriend and stop bothering mine.”

“Taehyun’s conducting some sort of ritual right now,” Kai says, completely serious. “So, like. You know what? I should probably check in on him. I swear to the devil, if he’s trying to revive our plant again…”

“Wh…” Yeonjun starts, thoroughly horrified.

“It’s best not to ask questions,” says Soobin calmly as Kai waves at Beomgyu, making his way to leave. Yeonjun has only seen them interact a couple of times, but he knows it’s probably good for Beomgyu to know about another vampire nearby. “Let the aspiring witch and his scary vampire boyfriend be, please.”

“What the hell is wrong with our friend group,” Yeonjun complains. Soobin laughs.

And whatever Yeonjun and Soobin dish out at Beomgyu in The Flirting Game, Beomgyu throws straight back. Like when Yeonjun steps into the apartment and Beomgyu throws his arms around him in a welcome hug, lips just shy of brushing against his cheek. Or when Soobin decides to attempt dinner and ends up lounging away on the couch with Beomgyu sprawled out on top of him while Yeonjun slaves away in the kitchen. Yeonjun catches the way Beomgyu tucks his face into his boyfriend’s neck but without any intent of satiating hunger. He’s just there, getting as close to Soobin as possible like some oversized puppy.

And when Soobin catches him staring and gives him a sweet smile, curling his fingers through Beomgyu’s dark hair as the vampire drifts off even though it’s eight PM and his body clock should’ve shifted long ago, Yeonjun’s chest aches with something hopeful.

The lack of jealousy surprises him, in all honesty. Even though he’d expressed no discomfort with the _idea_ of something between the three of them, he’d expected some dredges of jealousy to hang around for just a little bit. But instead, watching Soobin and Beomgyu together—fooling around with Beomgyu, and fooling around with Soobin—makes him a little more than intrigued.

“I’m sure he can tell,” Soobin says matter-of-factly right before shoving an abnormally large rice ball into his mouth. Yeonjun watches his mouth stretch wide to fit it in with a straight face while his boyfriend tries not to choke. “...Unf.”

Yeonjun snorts. “Chew your food first, baby.”

“Mmf,” Soobin responds, glaring at Yeonjun until he swallows thickly. “As I was saying. You really think he hasn’t picked up on it yet?”

Yeonjun thinks about it. “If he hasn’t, he’s an idiot.”

Every few days, Beomgyu goes to visit Jeongin—who worriedly called Beomgyu the next morning when he’d tried to stop by his apartment (“What the fuck, dude,” he hissed. “I swear I was getting war flashbacks there for a minute!”)—or Taehyun, and by association Felix and Kai as well. Wooyoung and San stop by after a few days of Yeonjun purposefully ghosting them, except they come armed with a cake—“Seonghwa hyung went a little crazy, sorry,” Wooyoung says only a little apologetically when Soobin gapes down at the small but ridiculously over-decorated sweet in his hands. “You know how it is, owning a bakery and all. Whoops! This is for you guys, though!”—and when they see Beomgyu knocked out on the couch at five in the afternoon, San stops and says, “Dude, what the fuck?”

“Why are you here,” Yeonjun hisses. “Get the hell out of my apartment.”

“What Yeonjun _means_ ,” Soobin corrects, giving them a bright smile, “is that he’s tired from school and would _love_ some alone time, but thank you for the cake! Wanna stay for a bit as long as you keep quiet?”

Wooyoung sticks his tongue out at Yeonjun. “Thanks, Soobinie, you’re the best,” he says sweetly.

“Are we just going to ignore the college kid we saw at the convenience store the other day with Yeonjun sleeping on their couch right now?” San asks, completely bewildered. They all collectively ignore him.

And even though Yeonjun had made a point of talking to Soobin about talking to Beomgyu, they still tiptoe around each other. He isn’t sure why, his impatient side getting the better of him. But it takes a few more weeks of Beomgyu intermittently leaving and coming back, treating their apartment like a second home and clinging to them for Yeonjun to give Soobin a deadpan look and say, “We can’t put this off any longer, babe.”

Soobin makes a strangled noise. “B-but—”

“No buts, Soobinie,” Yeonjun snorts, rolling his eyes. “He told me he’s gonna stop by Taehyun’s place, alright? We’re going to have a confrontation. An intervention concerning our love lives and well beings, if you will.”

“You could just say,” Soobin mutters, “that we’re going to sit down and have a talk with him.”

“I could,” Yeonjun agrees. “But that’s kinda boring, you know? Let’s call it an intervention.”

Beomgyu spends nearly an hour at Taehyun’s apartment before Yeonjun gives into his impatience and sighs, stepping out to make his way to their door. He knocks and yells, “Yah, open up!”

Taehyun opens the door with a suspicious peek, raising an eyebrow at Yeonjun when he recognizes him. “Um… hey, hyung. What do you need?”

“Is Beomgyu here?” Yeonjun asks. 

“Yes I am, hyung!” Beomgyu says cheerily. When Taehyun opens the door up further, Yeonjun makes eye contact with the vampire, who is currently shoving carrot cake into his mouth with Kai sprawled out next to him. “What’s up?”

“Do you even need to eat?” Yeonjun inquires as Taehyun lets him in.

“He doesn’t,” Taehyun says dryly. “He and Kai don’t need to eat, and yet here they both are. Eating. _My_ food.”

“I can still have a couple sweets, can’t I?” Kai protests. “As a treat. Don’t leave your boyfriend to metaphorically starve, Taehyunie.”

“Shut up,” Taehyun complains. “Can all of you leave my apartment? I’m trying to cast a spell.”

“Yeah,” Kai says, raising an eyebrow at Beomgyu and Yeonjun. “You hyungs are dismissed.”

“I was talking about you, too,” Taehyun hisses at Kai as Yeonjun drags Beomgyu out of the apartment, and the door shuts to Kai’s obnoxious laughter.

“... They’re so weird,” Beomgyu says in the quiet of the apartment hall, trudging after Yeonjun back to his door. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a relationship like that.”

“I’ve learned not to question the way they bicker like their livelihoods depends on it, honestly,” Yeonjun snorts. “But they’re super cute. Taehyun would kill you for calling him out, but he’s so head over heels for Kai, it’s not even funny. And anyway,” he jokes, “not everyone can be as openly cute as Soobin and I.”

“True,” Beomgyu laughs. “You guys are so cute together.”

Yeonjun has to stop himself from saying: _Now think about how cute all three of us would be together, will you?_ Instead he internally screams as he admires Beomgyu’s outfit—baggy black sweater that nearly slips off a shoulder and ripped black jeans that look _way_ too good, considering the early spring heat—and opens their door.

“Hey, Beomgyu,” Soobin greets when they step into the apartment. “Wow, you look cute today.”

He says it so smoothly Yeonjun’s almost envious as he watches Beomgyu get visibly flustered. “O-oh, thanks, hyung,” he demurs, running a hand through his hair as Yeonjun shuts the door and watches Beomgyu toe his shoes off. “Was there a reason for you asking me to visit, or…?”

Yeonjun gives him a mock pout. “What, we can’t talk to our favorite vampire?”

Beomgyu snorts. “I’d be flattered, but I’m pretty sure the only vampires you hyungs are close to are me and Kai, so.”

Yeonjun sighs dramatically. “Well, we tried,” he says, directed at Soobin, who laughs. 

“Okay, okay,” his boyfriend says, waving the two of them over to where he sits at the dining table, chin propped up on one hand. “We called you here to have a talk. Or an intervention, as Yeonjun hyung over here puts it.”

Beomgyu raises an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side as he pulls a chair away from the table and sits down, eyeing the two of them carefully. “An intervention…?”

“Exactly,” Yeonjun says. And then he pauses, and looks at Soobin, who has his upper teeth sunk into his lower lip as his brows knit together, clearly trying to find a way to word it.

They’d talked about how they would go about this before. At first, Yeonjun had wondered if Soobin should talk to Beomgyu alone, because his boyfriend is all soft edges and careful, thoughtful words where Yeonjun is the embodiment of impatience at its worst, sometimes. But Soobin had taken Yeonjun’s hand and shaken his head—told him that this was something all three of them needed to talk about _together_ , if it was going to have any chance at working out the way they all want it to.

“Maybe we should just be upfront,” Yeonjun says slowly after Soobin says nothing for a long moment. When he looks at Beomgyu, the vampire’s fiddling with the edges of his sleeves like it’s the first day of him staying with them all over again, legs crossed as he watches them. “Beomgyu… Soobin and I have a bit of a crush on you.”

Beomgyu’s mouth drops open. He makes a noise that sounds like a crazed keysmash, before he coughs and curls in on himself. Yeonjun has to resist the urge to burst into laughter as Soobin’s eyes widen, his boyfriend reaching out to pat Beomgyu’s back comfortingly until the vampire has enough sense to sit back up and rasp, “Sorry, _what?”_

“I think you heard us correctly,” Yeonjun says dryly. “Soobin and I? We have a crush on you. Just, like, wanted to let you know.”

“Oh my god,” Beomgyu wheezes, dragging a hand over his face. “You’re gonna have to give a moment. This is literally crazy, what the fuck?”

“Take your time,” Soobin says, looking a little exasperated at how quickly Yeonjun had cut to the chase. “We’re still processing it too.”

In the time it takes for Yeonjun to grab a glass of water, Beomgyu’s recovered at least somewhat, staring down at the table dazedly as Yeonjun sits back down. “Um,” the vampire starts.

“Yeah?” Yeonjun prompts.

“This is just… a lot,” he admits shyly, brushing his hair away from his eyes in a way that makes Yeonjun want to do it for him. “I dunno. I mean. Um. Thanks for having a crush on me?”

Yeonjun snorts and then laughs, and Soobin says, “You’re welcome!”

“Yeah.” The longer they sit there, the more Yeonjun realizes he might be putting the younger boy on the spot in a way they didn’t mean to. Beomgyu’s tongue darts out to lick his lips as he looks between the two of them. “I know it was you guys who let me in to stay with you, but… I always felt like I was intruding in some way, even when you made it as clear as possible that I wasn’t.”

“You really weren’t at all,” Soobin says, shaking his head. “I know the circumstances are weird, but you’ve brightened up our lives more than you think you have, Beomgyu.”

Beomgyu makes a strangled noise at the back of his throat. “I—thank you, hyung. That means a lot.” Then he squeezes his eyes shut. “OkaymaybeIhaveacrushonthebothofyoutoo,” he says in one fell swoop.

“Sorry,” Yeonjun says calmly, “but can you repeat that? I did not comprehend a single thing you just said.”

Beomgyu squeaks. “Sorry. W-what I meant to say is that, um, I… I like… I like the both of you too. A lot. Maybe. Oh, this is the worst thing ever. Sorry, I get so easily embarrassed.”

“I’m about to start crying just because you’re the cutest person ever,” Soobin says seriously. At Yeonjun’s affronted look, he sighs and says, “Oh, c’mon. You two are tied, okay?”

“Hmph.” Yeonjun rolls his eyes and then grins when Beomgyu gives him a legitimately worried look. “Beommie, I’m joking, don’t worry. But we’re getting off-track.”

“We are,” Soobin agrees. “Beomgyu… we’re telling you this because we want to be honest with you. We’ve already talked about it before, and—neither of us are jealous, or anything, if that worries you.”

“Of course it worries me,” Beomgyu mumbles. “I know you guys are super open with each other, though. It’s just—um, why me?” There’s a glint of insecurity in his eyes when he says, “Do you really think I match up to either of you?”

“Please,” Soobin says with a smile, shaking his head. “Beomgyu, I’m literally a clumsy nursing major dork who doesn’t leave the apartment unless absolutely necessary. You are _leagues_ above me, really. And Yeonjun hyung here—”

“Nope!” Yeonjun interjects. “Absolutely not. There will be _no_ insulting Choi Yeonjun in this house, thank you very much.”

“I’m sure hyung was gonna wax poetic about your perfection,” Beomgyu jokes, visibly lightening up at their casual banter.

“Oh, I agree,” Yeonjun says. “I’m just _so_ tired of hearing praise all the time. Why are you obsessed with me, Soobin? Answer quickly.”

“I can’t stand you,” Soobin groans. 

“I love you too,” Yeonjun laughs, before sobering up. “We’re off-track _again_. First of all, Beomgyu, are you—are you comfortable with us telling you this? Does it make you anxious at all?”

“Of course it does,” Beomgyu says, mortified, and Yeonjun knows the vampire would be blushing profusely if he could. “Anxious in… in a good way? O-or a not bad way? A natural way, let’s put it at that.” His eyes soften. “And no, I’m not uncomfortable. I don’t think I could ever be uncomfortable with you hyungs.”

“You’re so cute,” Yeonjun breathes.

Soobin snickers. “We _know_ , hyung.” He pauses, tilting his head to the side cutely. “How do you feel about all of this, though?”

“Getting confessed to by two sweet humans who took me in without question and let me feed from them multiple times?” Beomgyu breaks out into a smile. “ _Very_ good. I, um, really thought this would be a fleeting sort of crush for me though, if that makes sense.”

“You didn’t expect anything from it,” Yeonjun fills in.

“Yeah. And, I mean… how _could_ I expect anything from it, at first?” Beomgyu says honestly. “But it didn’t hurt. I really, really enjoy hanging out with both of you. So this feels… it feels good.”

“Nice,” Yeonjun says with a smile, leaning back in his chair. “Just so you know, this is Soobin and I’s first time with, like, any sort of polyamory in the mixture.”

“Except for that time Wooyoung hyung and San hyung almost adopted you into their relationship,” Soobin adds dryly.

“I dodged a fucking bullet there, let me tell you,” Yeonjun jokes, pleased when both Soobin and Beomgyu laugh. “Nah, I’m kidding. But I _am_ happiest with Soobinie, and… I really, really think we’d be even happier with you.”

“Communication is key, of course!” Soobin chimes in. “Something like this grows with time and requires a lot of work, but, like. I’m willing to place my bets.”

Beomgyu looks between them, a horribly fond look in his eyes as his smile stretches into a wide grin. “So, this… is a proposition to be your third?”

And Yeonjun smiles right back. “Take it or leave it.”

Beomgyu is positively glowing. “As if I’d skip on an invitation like this,” he says, and Yeonjun laughs hard as Soobin nearly shrieks his excitement.

**☾☾☾**

“I was wondering,” Taehyun says dryly, “when this was going to happen.”

Soobin and Beomgyu immediately spring apart, though not without a shared heated look. “Hello to you too, Taehyunie,” Yeonjun says cheerily as he turns the page of his textbook, dog-earing it for later.

“Oh, hello,” Taehyun drawls as he leans against the doorway. In his hands lies a plate of muffins. “I’d ask what’s up, but all three of you seem pretty preoccupied.”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Beomgyu says, voice a little hoarse. Yeonjun notes the way his eyes are half-glazed over as he wipes his already-bruised lips and has to quell the rolling heat lying low in his stomach. Soobin bites his lip when he notices Yeonjun watching and winks when they make eye contact. “Is that for us?”

Taehyun wrinkles his nose and raises an eyebrow in that haughty way of his. “Uh, yeah. Kai and I went on a bit of an obsessive baking spree, so we have extras. Blueberry muffins, anyone?”

“Yay!” Soobin makes grabby hands and springs up from the couch, Beomgyu giggling as he follows.

It’s been… almost two weeks, Yeonjun thinks contemplatively as he checks the date, since they started this arrangement. The whole _in-love-with-multiple-people thing_. 

Soobin’s made it his personal job to check up on how comfortable all three of them are as much as possible, which he appreciates more than he can say. And being with Beomgyu is… comforting, in a different way than with Soobin. Where Soobin likes to relax and typically lets Yeonjun come up with the crazy ideas, Beomgyu is on the opposite end of the spectrum—almost worryingly impulsive, even with his shy exterior. It makes his interactions with Yeonjun dynamic and his interactions with Soobin just _click_ in a way Yeonjun finds fascinating.

Also, Beomgyu is a _really_ good kisser.

“Honestly,” Yeonjun mutters as he pulls away from where he’d pressed Beomgyu up against the door as soon as Taehyun stepped back out with an exasperated look. Beomgyu’s hair is mussed, and his eyes are bright as he wraps his arms around Yeonjun’s neck like it’s second nature. “Where the _fuck_ did you learn to kiss this good, hm?”

“I don’t actually have that much experience,” Beomgyu says shyly, smiling when Yeonjun leans in for another kiss. Beomgyu’s fangs are mostly-sheathed, but Yeonjun finds himself addicted to the telltale bumps underneath his lips whenever they kiss. “But thanks, hyung.”

“Guys,” Soobin says in awe, mouth stuffed full. When they turn to face him, he’s waving one of the muffins around. “These muffins _fuck_.”

“We’re busy here,” Yeonjun says dryly even as Beomgyu pulls away to try it out himself. “Oh, c’mon. I hate both of you.”

“Mm,” Soobin hums when he makes his way over anyway, throwing an arm around Yeonjun’s shoulders and pressing a light, teasing kiss to his lips. “No you don’t.”

“No he doesn’t,” Beomgyu agrees, reaching for a muffin.

“No,” Yeonjun sighs, rolling his eyes when the two of them snicker and high five, “I don’t.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/9thstellium)
> 
> comments and kudos are always, always appreciated!!


End file.
